CRUZADA
by DaYriS
Summary: La familia real de la nación del fuego se dirige a la tribu del sur para un festival, pero cierto príncipe jamás imagino lo que el destino le depararía en ese viaje.
1. Agua y Fuego

Una nueva versión editada de CRUZADA que había subido antes, pero con el mismo estilo, decidí cambiarla y comenzar no desde cero pero si desde un punto diferente. Espero y les guste.

* * *

**CRUZADA**

Capitulo I

**AGUA Y FUEGO**

El intenso frio hiso que se ajustara el grueso abrigo y los guantes. Estaba en la proa del barco observando el mar con las montañas de hielo saliendo de la misma, odiaba ese clima, odiaba tener que viajar al extremo del mundo y sobre todo, odiaba que no pudiera liberarse de aquel viaje.

- ¿Sucede algo Zuko? – Iroh se acercó a su sobrino.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir tío? – le dijo molesto.

- El festival del ascenso de la princesa Yue convirtiéndose en la luna es un evento muy importante en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

- Si, pero eso fue hace más de cien años, además ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Tu eres el Señor del Fuego, es tu obligación así como la de Lu Ten de asistir, pero yo no – se quejo.

- Bueno tu madre me acompaña siempre que puede, incluso Azula ha venido, tu por otro lado has estado muy entretenido en la Academia Real del Fuego y no has podido disfrutar de este hermoso festival, además toda la familia real por fin viaja junta después de muchos años – le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su sobrino, pero su fastidio ere evidente y no parecía aminorar.

Iroh era el Señor del Fuego y cada vez que salía a algún evento fuera de la nación, su hermano menor el príncipe Ozai se hacia cargo de todo en la capital, cada año asistía gustoso al festival de la tribu del sur, acompañado de su hijo o en ocasiones de la princesa Urza, pero en esta ocasión toda la familia real iba en camino al festival. Ozai manifestó ganas de asistir, su esposa Urza estaba feliz de que irían juntos, a ello se sumo Azula, ya que no tenia nada más que hacer esos días, tenia vacaciones en la Academia Real de Señoritas de la Nación del Fuego y Zuko se vio obligado a ir ya que toda su familia iba a asistir el también debía hacerlo.

- Ya vine una vez – le dijo secamente.

- Pero eras solo un niño.

La última vez que había ido a la tribu del sur solo tenia nueve años, y lo único que recuerda de ese viaje es el frio, la nieve, el frio y lo mal que la paso cuando cayó a una fuente por culpa de cierta chiquilla, paso el resto del festival con un horrible resfriado que, a pesar de que fue tratado por los mejores curanderos de la tribu, la congestión le duro bastante, a partir de eso nunca más quiso ir de nuevo a ese dichoso festival y mucho menos a cualquier lugar que poseyera nieve.

- ¿Emocionado por el festival primo? – Lu Ten paso el brazo sobre el hombro de Zuko – Sabes, en este tipo de festival se reúnen muchas chicas bonitas no solo de la tribu agua si no también de otras naciones – le dijo sonriendo.

- Quien debería encontrar una chica bonita eres tu – le dijo Iroh a su hijo – A tu edad yo ya estaba casado, ¿Cuándo me vas a dar nietos? – reclamó el señor del fuego.

- Padre, cuando encuentre a la chica de la cual me enamore profundamente te aseguro que me casare con ella inmediatamente y te daré todos los nietos que quieras – le dijo para calmar las ansias de su padre por su descendencia.

Zuko no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su primo, realmente el también no entendía el por que Lu Ten no se había casado, pero el le había confesado que no se había enamorado todavía. Zuko y Lu Ten compartían un lazo muy fuerte. Lu Ten era hijo único, por desgracia su madre murió cuando el era solo un niño y su padre se negó a casarse nuevamente, vio en Zuko un hermano menor y desde que este nació se volvieron muy unidos. Zuko lo admiraba, en ocasiones entrenaban juntos y en uno de esos entrenamientos Zuko le pregunto a su primo el por que aun no se casaba, al ser el príncipe heredero era muy importante que contrallera matrimonio y tuviera hijos, pero el príncipe a sus veinticuatro años aun no tenia esposa, su padre, el señor del fuego Iroh no le había impuesto un compromiso, como algunos de los consejeros le había sugerido, el quería que su hijo, al igual que él y su hermano se casara por amor y eso era lo que detenía al heredero al trono. Lu Ten le confesó a Zuko, que hasta que sintiera el amor verdadero se casaría sin dudarlo.

- ¿Y que pasa si ella no te ama? – le preguntó Zuko a la respuesta dada de su primo.

- Peleare por ella hasta que me acepte.

Sonrió por su determinación.

- Ya hemos llegado – La voz de Iroh lo saco de sus recuerdos y los tres hombres observaron la tribu a lo lejos. Zuko suspiró, solo seria una semana, se dijo a si mismo, solo una semana.

A diferencia de la tribu del norte, la del sur era una isla sobre los helados mares. La isla, poseía seis grandes muelles dispuestos alrededor de la misma, cada uno de estos tenia a su vez secciones para albergar al menos a catorce botes, esa era el área del puerto, al pasar esa área se encontraba el muro de hielo que separa el puerto de la isla, solo se podía entrar a la tribu por las góndolas o por los seis puentes que unían los puertos con la isla. Vista desde el cielo la tribu agua del sur poseía una estructura similar al de un copo de nieve.

El buque de la nación del fuego anclo en uno de los seis muelles principales escoltado por los pequeños navíos de la tribu para lograr su acomodo. La familia real de la tribu los estaba esperando. Iroh fue el primero en descender acompañado de Lu Ten. Se hicieron los saludos correspondientes y después se presento el príncipe Ozai y su familia. Zuko saludó acorde a su posición dictaba. Se le presento al jefe de la tribu Hakoda, su esposa Kya, el hijo mayor Sokka y el gran maestro Pakku. La comitiva fue escoltada hasta el palacio por los anfitriones del festival.

Los miembros fueron dispuestos en grandes góndolas que fueron dirigidas por maestros agua a través de los canales de la ciudad de hielo. Zuko no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la impotente tribu. Habían pasado tantos años que no recordaba la belleza de aquella ciudad de hielo y nieve, su recuerdo solo se limitaba a momentos desagradables, ahora miraba con otros ojos la tribu. Paseaban por los canales donde enormes muros de hielo con ventanas y toldos dejaban ver a los comensales de los restaurantes, en ocasiones pasaban por debajo de los muchos puentes que existían y muy cerca de las cascadas que caían con fluidez de entre las casas, el hielo en algunas partes podía a llegar a ser tan trasparente que era fácilmente confundido con cristal.

Las góndolas iban tomando una ruta ascendente, pues la tribu estaba dispuesta de manera escalonada, al pasar el área de restaurantes, tiendas y viviendas las góndolas pasaron por la sección donde se encontraba la biblioteca, la escuela de maestros agua, así como el centro de medicina. Las enormes edificaciones eran el orgullo de la tribu, la llamaban ciudad de conocimiento y las artes, pues en una misma estructura que era donde estaba la biblioteca, se desprendían las demás creando un enorme complejo, aunque eran estructuras diferentes, estaban unidas por pasajes y puentes, por supuesto en esa misma área vivían los estudiantes que venían de las otras aldeas pertenecientes a la tribu del sur, estaban ahí también las arenas y los anfiteatros donde los maestros agua hacían sus demostraciones y llevaban acabo sus encuentros, sin embargo ese lo visitarían mas tarde.

Por el momento la familia real pasaba a la zona alta donde se encontraba El Palacio del Agua. Un bello castillo elevado de hielo y nieve. En los costados del palacio grandes cascadas caían y el agua se distribuía por medio de canales, era de ahí de donde nacía casi toda el agua que se movía por la tribu. Las góndolas se situaron por debajo de una de las cascadas, con el poder de los guardias abrieron la cortina de agua y cuando la góndola tomo posición dentro de la misma, comenzaron un ascenso, llegaron entonces a una explanada en el interior del palacio.

La familia de la tribu agua descendió al igual que los de la nación del fuego, los sirvientes escoltarían sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que la familia disfrutaría de un almuerzo en compañía de los demás líderes y mandatarios de las otras naciones. Zuko manifestó sentirse cansado, por lo que le pidió a su padre permiso para faltar al almuerzo y descansar en la que seria su habitación. Ozai lo dejo ir. Una de las sirvientas lo guio. Los provenientes de la nación del fuego se hospedaría en la parte este. Entro a su habitación. Aunque el palacio estaba hecho de hielo, por dentro, estaba tapizado con alfombras y pieles para mantener el calor, a Zuko le pareció extraño que no sintiera tanto frio dentro del palacio, había algo que llamaban la pared de agua, que no era mas que una cortina de agua que caía sin descanso de una de las paredes. Zuko la toco y se dio cuenta que estaba caliente, era la responsable de mantener una temperatura agradable en cada habitación del palacio.

La habitación era amplia, poseía un enorme ventanal con salida a un balcón. El piso de azulejo blanco cubierto con una alfombra del mismo color, debajo de la cama la cual era grande y de color blanca, había una alfombra circular de color turquesa, las cortinas y las paredes eran de un azul claro. Definitivamente la tribu agua era completamente lo opuesto a la nación del fuego.

Se quito el vultuoso abrigo sintiéndose menos pesado y con mayor movilidad. Miro atreves de la ventana la ciudad, suspiró. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo la tribu agua era un lugar muy bello. Lo único que odiaba era el clima, ¿Por qué no podían vivir en un lugar con menos frio? Eran la tribu de agua ¿no? Que de malo tenia que hicieran su ciudad en una isla por el mediterráneo o en un lugar con clima mas agradable. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que vivir en un lugar rodeados de hielo, un intenso frio y por supuesto agua a punto de congelarse?

Miro la cama y le pareció muy cómoda, aunque había puesto como pretexto el echo de que estaba cansado con tal de evitar las fastidiosas presentaciones de los otros miembros de las naciones, realmente comenzó a sentir el cansancio del viaje. Tres días en barco, aunque no podría quejarse de lo cómodo que llego a viajar al menos en esos momentos no seria perturbado por el vaivén del barco. Se quito las botas y el resto del traje para sentirse mas cómodo y dormir. El mismo desprendió las cortinas del dosel de la cama sorprendentemente el grueso de la tela que, por dentro era suave y peluda, mantenía aun mas tibio el interior de la cama, por ser grueso evitaba que la luz se filtrara, Zuko se encontró muy cómodo entre las pieles y las suaves mantas que rápidamente se durmió.

Despertó y se vistió para la cena, toda su familia estaba reunida en el comedor que correspondía al pabellón del ala este. AL terminar Zuko, que no tenia nada de sueño se dispuso a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Iroh y Lu Ten se encontraban con el maestro Pakku en una terraza que tenia una excelente vista a una arena donde esperaban un encuentro entre dos maestros agua.

El primer combatiente se puso en posición y el segundo solo se quedo de pie esperando que su contrario diera el primer ataque. Este hiso su movimiento, atacó con una enorme ola con el agua que rodeaba la arena, el otro manipulo la misma agua que iba contra él, la re direccionó y la lanzó hacia su oponente, este fue arrastrado por la ola y lanzado fuera de la arena, el encuentro terminó. El ganador, la princesa Katara.

- Se ha vuelto muy fuerte – dijo Iroh al ver lo fácil y rápido que venció. Pakku solo suspiró.

- Tiene el potencial, mas no la disciplina – hablo Pakku de su nieta.

- ¿Por qué esta peleando? – preguntó Lu Ten. El motivo por el cual no los había recibido en el puerto era por que se encontraba en una de esas peleas.

- ¿Es porque ya tiene los dieciséis? – Indagó Iroh preguntándole a Pakku.

- Así es, Katara cumplió los dieciséis hace unos meses, por tradición, toda jovencita a los dieciséis puede comprometerse y casarse. Por ser la princesa no dudaba que varios intentaran pedir su mano a Hakoda, pero Katara, el día de su cumpleaños declaró que no se casaría con nadie amenos que la vencieran en un encuentro. Desde entonces a estado peleando.

Y así era, desde que se corrió el rumor de lo que había dicho la princesa muchos habían intentado vencerla, pero algunos al ver su fuerza desistían de intentarlo. Pakku no podía negar que su nieta poseía un poder increíble heredado por supuesto de él. Su hijo, Hakoda no había heredado el control y aunque a él le hubiera gustado que se casara con una maestra agua, el eligió a una chica normal, pero el maestro agua nació cuando Kya quedó embarazada, grande fue la sorpresa que tuviera gemelos, la parejita, niño y niña nacieron una noche de luna llena, a los dos años, la menor, Katara manifestó poseer el control sobre su elemento y el orgulloso abuelo la entrenó. Sin embargo Katara era algo orgullosa y obstinada, por no decir terca y necia. El no aprobó la manera en que elegiría esposo, Katara lo hacia para evitar el compromiso al que estaba destinada, aun así, no deseaba que su nieta se casara con alguien que no la mereciera de verdad. Al final apoyó su decisión solo con la advertencia que debía cumplir su palabra y sin importar quien la venciera, ella debía casarse con esa persona.

Uno de los requerimientos era que, en cada encuentro se debía estar presente algún miembro de la familia real que validara la victoria o la derrota de la princesa, en esos momentos Pakku hacia aquel trabajo, resguardado en aquel balcón en compañía de su amigo Iroh y su hijo observaron con sorpresa como un segundo combatiente se hacia presente en la arena.

Katara miró al chico que estaba a la distancia, sabia a la perfección quien era.

- Hola Katara – Haack miro a la que se suponía debía ser su prometida.

- ¿Quién es el? – preguntó Lu Ten.

- El príncipe Haack de la tribu del norte – Respondió Pakku.

- ¿Qué quieres Haack? – le preguntó secamente Katara. El era el principal motivo por el cual había tomado la decisión de casarse solo con el que pudiera vencerla en un encuentro. El príncipe la miraba con algo de diversión.

- Así que los rumores eran ciertos, ¿En verdad vas a casarte con aquel que logre vencerte?

- Así es – dijo con seguridad y con la barbilla alzada.

- Mejor hay que ahorrarnos el combate y conviértete en mi prometida de una vez, no deseo lastimar a mi futura esposa.

- Hablas demasiado como muchos otros y todos terminaron igual.

- Oh vamos Katara, tu eres mi prometida, termina con todo esto y acéptalo.

- Las condiciones para convertirme en la prometida de alguien es que me venza en un encuentro, eres libre de intentarlo si así lo quieres.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque no me gustaría casarme con alguien mas débil que yo.

La realidad era que no deseaba verse forzada a un matrimonio ya estipulado. Lo había escuchado de su padre en secreto, cuando cumpliera los dieciséis, en el festival de la princesa Yue de ese mismo año se llevaría acabo el compromiso entre ella y el príncipe Haack de la tribu del norte para unir ambas tribus. Eso la hiso enfurecer, sabia que por ser una princesa tenia responsabilidades hacia su tribu y tendría que hacer lo mejor por ella, pero el matrimonio era otra cosa, era la unión de dos personas para siempre y ella no se casaría con un hombre al que no amara solo porque su padre así lo quisiera. No había necesidad de tal matrimonio, ambas tribus tenían una excelente relación, el verdadero motivo detrás aquel compromiso el cual Katara no sabia era que el mismo príncipe, un año mayor que ella, había manifestado interés en la princesa del sur y el mismo había pedido su mano en matrimonio a su padre cuando esta aun tenia los quince, la platica que Katara escucho fue la de su padre dando aquel consentimiento del príncipe para preguntarle a ella si deseaba aceptarlo o no, al parecer malinterpreto todo y por ello hiso aquella declaración de que solo se casaría con aquel que la venciera en un encuentro, aunque huía de aquel compromiso no sabia que al mismo tiempo ella sola se ataba a casarse con un completo desconocido.

- Si así lo quieres, así será – declaro el príncipe.

Haack tomo posición de ataque y Katara también, ella fue la primera en atacar, deseaba vencerlo y demostrarle que nunca seria su esposa, pero Katara no sabia el potencial del príncipe del norte y el esquivó con suma facilidad su primer ataque. Haack había estado observando el estilo de pelea de Katara desde que llego a la tribu, la vio en su combate del día anterior y del que acababa de llevar acabo, Katara poseía una misma rutina al momento de atacar y en esos momentos el tenia la ventaja pues sabia cuales serian sus movimientos, el príncipe sonrió, la vencería, no tenia dudas.

Su ataque fue eludido y pudo ver lo rápido que Haack se movía lanzado un contraataque, ella lo detuvo, tomo el agua que había sido lanzada hacia ella y la desvió hacia él, pero Haack fue más rápido, congelo el agua en manos de Katara antes de enviarla por completo hacia él, la inmovilizó, ese era su momento, debía darle el golpe final para ganar, sin embargo la princesa sonrió. En el momento en que Haack se disponía a atacarla, la maestra agua movió sus pies, la plataforma donde se encontraban era de hielo y el hielo es agua congelada, con sus pies hiso que se deslizara la parte debajo de los pies de Haack, el brusco movimiento lo hiso caer, segundos después Katara rompió el hielo en sus manos y volviendo el hielo en líquido nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión no lanzó solo un chorro de agua para derribarlo, creo grandes torbellinos de agua que lanzo hacia con él, Haack no pudo hacer nada para evitar el imponente ataque, salió disparado a varios metros de distancia perdiéndose a la vista, litros de agua fueron esparcidos por toda la arena.

Katara sonrió satisfecha. Había vencido a aquel que se suponía seria su esposo, acababa de demostrar que no era digno de ella y eso le inflo el elevado ego que ya tenia.

- ¡OYE!

Con algo de sorpresa Katara miró al chico que subía a la arena, tenia una Parka blanca y pantalones obscuros. Se veía muy enojado.

- Discúlpate – le exigió el extraño al quedar frete a ella.

- ¿Disculpa? – Katara no entendía.

- Tu fuiste quien me mojó, Exijo que te disculpes por ello – le dijo enojado.

Solo en ese momento notó que en verdad estaba totalmente empapado, su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta estaba mojado y de su Parka escurría el agua a chorros, para ese momento ya tenia incluso un pequeño charco a sus pies. Notó, por su aspecto que no era de ahí, su piel blanca y ojos dorados lo dejaban claro. No pudo evitar reírse por el aspecto del extranjero, no era la primera vez que los turistas que iban a presenciar el festival terminaran todos empapados a causa de los enfrentamientos de los maestros agua.

- Lo lamento – dijo Katara entre risas – Pero no es mi culpa que no hayas tenido cuidado.

- ¿Cuidado? – Zuko estaba a punto de estallar, su enojo en ese momento se hiso grande al grado de dejar salir vapor de su cuerpo haciendo que se secara su cabello y parte de su ropa – ¡Yo paseaba tranquilamente cuando tu me mojaste! – le gritó.

- Fue un accidente – alegó Katara subiendo el tono, no podía permitir que un extraño cualquiera le levantara la voz, aun así era una princesa y debía comportarse, especialmente en esos momentos en que había turistas en la tribu, había algo en aquel chico que no le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo había algo muy familiar en él.

Zuko sintió la mirada azul sobre él, una mirada que sentía reconocer.

_- ¡Las niñas están locas! – Exclamó un Zuko de nueve años._

_- ¡Las niñas no estamos locas! _

_Y después fue lanzado con un chorro de agua hacia una fuente, al salir del agua fría miró a la princesa que lo había lanzado._

_- ¡Me las pagaras! – Trató de lanzar un ataque de fuego, pero antes de hacerlo un fuerte estornudo lo hiso detenerse, pero a ese estornudo lo siguió otro, y otro y otro…_

_-_ ¡Tu!– Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo al reconocerse.

Zuko no podía creerlo, la misma chiquilla que lo lanzó al agua hace años, ahora lo volvía a mojar. Katara por otro lado lo miraba divertida, era el niño de la nación del fuego con el que, por primera vez, pudo controlar un chorro de agua.

- Valla, nunca pensé volver a verte – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido? – alegó Zuko – Me mojaste otra vez, ahora quiero que te disculpes – demandó.

- ¿Sigues con eso? Por que no aceptas que fue tu culpa y no mía.

- ¡Tu me mojaste!

- Disculpen…

- Pues lamento no controlar mi poder y mojar a idiotas que pasan por aquí sin cuidado.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- ¿Ahora eres sordo?

- Disculpen…

- Sera mejor que te disculpes en estos momentos niña…

- ¡No soy una niña!

- Disculpen…

- ¡Qué! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo al extraño que se había acercado.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – hablo con desgana el hombre – Debo de acomodar la arena – Katara reconoció al les hablaba, después de cada combate había alguien que se encargaba de dejar la arena tal y como estaba antes, era su trabajo y como era algo tarde era natural que quisiera terminar su labor lo más pronto posible.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron y aunque había odio y molestia en sus miradas no se dijeron nada y ambos salieron en silencio de la arena de combate cada quien por su lado. Los que miraban desde el balcón se quedaron en silencio después de ver el cruce de palabras de los príncipes.

Un fuerte estornudo hiso que el enojo de Zuko aumentara con creces, faltaba más, ahora nuevamente se enfermaría. Inmediatamente al llegar a su habitación tomó un baño caliente y se abrigó. Al día siguiente no salió para nada, se sentía un mal, Ozai pidió que lo trataran, una de las curanderas alivió su malestar, solo le pidió al príncipe que guardara reposo. Por la noche, aun se sentía un poco congestionado y por lo tanto no pudo estar presente en la inauguración del festival, eso solo hiso aumentar su enojo, ¿Tanto viaje solo para enfermarse? Realmente odiaba a esa princesilla.

En la mañana Zuko se despertó muy temprano, un poco antes de que amaneciera, se sentía mejor y decidió salir. Era un maestro fuego y el despertaba con el sol. Se puso la gruesa Parca de color blanco y las botas de nieve, al salir se encontró con Lu Ten.

- Me alegra verte levantado ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Lu Ten al verlo en el pasillo.

- Me siento mejor – le respondió Zuko.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañero de practica?

- Me encantaría – respondió gustoso, aquel era el motivo por el que se había levantado temprano, deseaba entrenar su control y que mejor que hacerlo con su primo.

Caminaron hacia una de las arenas de combate, por desgracia estaba ocupada, un encuentro se estaba llevando acabo ahí. Katara estaba peleando con otro de sus pretendientes, Lu Ten se quedo a mirar el combate, Zuko de mala gana miro el encuentro. Katara venció fácilmente.

- Si que es fuerte – admitió Lu Ten, Según había escuchado, Katara se había enfrentado a más de treinta maestros agua, algunos del sur y otros del norte.

Zuko chispeó – No lo es, solo la dejan ganar porque es la princesa.

El príncipe heredero miro a su primo, quiso decirle algo pero un chorro de agua se llevó a Zuko haciéndolo estrellarse contra una de las paredes. Lu Ten miro a Katara que estaba como si nada.

- Lo siento, se me fue la mano, no te vi – se excuso la princesa, Lu Ten sabia que era mentira, ella había escuchado.

- ¡LO HICISTE APROPOSITO! - Zuko se enfureció de golpe, suficiente tenia con que lo hubiera mojado la otra noche haciendo que se enfermera y se perdiera el inicio del festival. Comenzó a irradiar tanto calor que derritió parte de la pared, el vapor que salía de su cuerpo lo había secado por completo. Con ese enojo se acerco a ella. Lu Ten quiso detenerlo pero era evidente que cualquier intento de calmar a Zuko una vez enojado era inútil.

- Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los enfrentamientos de los maestros agua – le grito Katara.

- ¿A eso le llamas enfrentamiento? ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír, he visto mejor acción en peleas de niños. Además es obvio que te dejo ganar – Se desquitó Zuko.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le dijo ofendida – Yo he ganado esta pelea por méritos propios, soy mas fuerte que cualquiera aquí, incluso que tu.

- ¿Enserio? Pues hay que verlo – Zuko se quito la Parka, le daría una lección a esa niña. Katara miro algo confundida al de la nación del fuego, pero inmediatamente supo que planeaba.

- No deseo lastimarte.

Zuko sonrió – No creo que sea yo el que salga lastimado, princesita – No tuvo que decir más, Katara se puso en posición de combate.

Lu Ten no sabia que hacer, no podía permitir que su primo se enfrentara a Katara, ella era una princesa, ¡La princesa de la tribu agua! y Zuko era un príncipe de la nación del fuego, aquel combate podía tener malos resultado políticos entre ambas naciones. ¿Pero como detienes a dos adolescentes con egos elevados? Cuando quiso decir algo el combate ya había empezado.

Zuko atacaba con decisión y maestría, Katara esquivaba y contraatacaba de igual manera, ambos eran fuertes, lo malo era que Zuko nunca se había enfrentado a un maestro agua y Katara ya había tenido un encuentro con un maestro fuego.

- Que interesante, apuesto a que Zuzu va a perder – Azula se acerco a Lu Ten.

- Azula has por favor que se detengan – rogó su primo. Debía detenerlos, no era correcto que estuvieran peleando.

- Si no te hiso caso a ti, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me hará caso a mi?

Lu Ten suspiró, su prima tenia razón, se le vino otra idea a la mente - Si los atacamos al mismo tiempo tal vez logremos hacer que se detengan.

- No te preocupes, esta pelea pronto terminará. Katara ganará.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Azula ya había mencionado antes que Zuko perdería, hablaba con demasiada seguridad.

- Por que Katara es la única que me ha logrado vencer.

El príncipe abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaba eso. Azula, a pesar de tener quince años era una maestro fuego excepcional, poseía un control y un dominio que muy pocos poseen, además podía lograr el fuego azul, algo que sumaba más a su habilidad innata con el fuego. A pesar de ser joven era muy fuerte, incluso él temía un poco enfrentarse a su joven prima.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo algo sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

- Me he enfrentado a ella en varias ocasiones cuando he venido al festival, y me ha vencido en todos nuestros encuentros. Fue de mis encuentros con ella que aprendí a crear el rayo.

Lu Ten no lo podía creer ¿Tan fuerte era Katara? Miro entonces el enfrentamiento, Zuko peleaba con buena técnica, pero la forma en que Katara atacaba hacia quedar en claro que ella tenia el control de la pelea, sumándole a eso, el ambiente en el que se encontraba hacia que quedara con algo de desventaja su primo.

Katara sabia que ganaría, ya había enfrentado a maestros fuego antes, la princesa Azula había sido su contrincante en ocasiones anteriores, a pesar de que era muy joven cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez, la princesa de la nación del fuego resulto ser un combatiente muy difícil de vencer, aunque al final Katara ganó, aprendió mucho de su encuentro con ella, y de ahí fue tomando mejor habilidad en combate. Sabia que los maestros fuego eran muy diestros en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual aprendió por las malas gracias a Azula, pero con la constante practica aprendió algunos movimientos.

Zuko supo que no podía atacarla a la distancia, sus ataques de agua anulaban casi por completo su fuego, nunca se había enfrentado a un maestro agua, y ciertamente resultaba algo difícil, pero al mismo tiempo estimulante, hacia tiempo que no tenia una buena pelea, y aunque le costara admitirlo ella era fuerte, pero Zuko apenas comenzaba a pelear enserio.

Katara vio como su contrincante se detenía, se relajó un poco.

- ¿Piensas rendirte? – le preguntó algo satisfecha, iba a hacer que reconociera que era fuerte. A como diera lugar.

- No – respondió Zuko y con una sonrisa dijo - El calentamiento acabó, es hora de pelear enserio.

El rostro de Katara se tensó e inmediatamente se vio presa de uno de los ataques de fuego, logro vaporizar las llamas con el agua y con la misma lanzó un ataque, pero un látigo de fuego rompió el agua a medio camino. La cuerda de fuego se movió hacia ella, logro crear un escudo de hielo que el fuego rompió en pedazos lanzando a Katara a la orilla de la arena, se incorporó quedando con un rodilla en el hielo. _¿Todo ese tiempo no había peleado enserio? _ No sabia que la hacia enfurecer mas, que no la tomara enserio o que estuviera jugando con ella. Con enojo, levanto el agua del canal que estaba detrás, la convirtió en picos de hielo y las lanzo hacia Zuko, él con uno de sus látigos extinguió a la mayoría, con un diestro salto esquivó el resto y en el aire tomo una de los picos y lo lanzo hacia Katara, ella que aun estaba de rodillas en el hielo se cubrió del ataque lanzado por el príncipe, pero vio que su objetivo era otro, el pico de hielo se clavó en la arena clavando al mismo tiempo parte de su falda. Cuando quiso deshacerse de él Zuko estaba sobre ella y al caer, con su puño de fuego golpeó el hielo de la arena, Katara miró con asombro como el piso de hielo donde ella estaba se comenzaba a cuartear y después se derrumbó. Zuko salto hacia atrás alejándose de la zona de derrumbe, lo último que vio fue el rostro de la princesa cayendo al agua que estaba bajo la arena. Sonrió satisfecho, había ganado.

Lu Ten y Azula miraron con gran sorpresa lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Jamás habrían imaginado aquello! Zuko había ganado y de que manera. Azula no sabia que su hermano poseyera tal habilidad o mejor dicho que fuera así de fuerte, partir el grueso hielo de un solo golpe era algo de admirar, ella sabia que era en parte, más fuerte que Zuko, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, su hermano se había vuelto muy fuerte, derrotar de esa manera a Katara le había resultado inesperado, ella nunca hubiera pensado hacer eso.

Lu Ten por otro lado estaba entre asombrado e incrédulo, ciertamente Zuko demostró una gran habilidad no solo como maestro fuego si no también en aprovechar las condiciones que lo rodeaban, debía admitir que sospechaba que perdería, pero al parecer Zuko era mas fuerte de lo que el creía. Había escuchado que el príncipe estaba aprendiendo el combate con la espada, la manera en que tomo el pico de hielo en el aire y la fuerza con la que lo lanzó hacia Katara lo dejo en claro, además de la condición física del mismo, para ser un maestro fuego se requiere de mucho entrenamiento físico y en ese punto Katara tenia la desventaja, pero como ella se había enfrenado a Azula, sospechó que debía ser muy fuerte en el control del agua para haber logrado vencerla, todo apuntaba a que Katara ganaría, pero el duro entrenamiento de Zuko había dado frutos y por ello logro su victoria sobre la princesa de la tribu.

Katara salió a la superficie, se sostuvo de la orilla de lo que quedaba de la arena de combate y salió de la fría agua. Estaba titiritando.

- ¿Verdad que es molesto que te mojen con este horrible clima? – hablo Zuko alzándose con su victoria y dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina a la maestra agua.

Antes de que Katara pudiera responderle con el desprecio que se estaba formando en ella hacia Zuko alguien más se adelantó.

- Felicidades príncipe Zuko, hijo del príncipe Ozai de la Nación del Fuego – Pakku se acerco a él.

Katara supo entonces quien era, no tenia idea que era el hijo del príncipe Ozai, todo el tiempo pensaba que era algún ciudadano de la nación del fuego que iba de turista, mas no que pertenecía a la familia real. A Zuko le pareció extraño que se dirigiera a él de esa manera, solo con decir su nombre era mas que suficiente, al ver al gran maestro lo saludó apropiadamente. Pensaba que podía estar en problemas, se había enfrentado a su nieta después de todo, pero el lo felicitó y no pudo mas que sentirse mas orgulloso por su victoria.

- Gracias, gran maestro Pakku – le dijo mientras hacia el saludo, al incorporarse Pakku dijo lo siguiente.

- Siguiendo con lo estipulado y de acuerdo a los deseos de mi nieta, permítame decirle que a partir de este momento la Princesa Katara de la Tribu Agua – hiso una pausa, miro a su nieta - Es ahora su prometida.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritaron los presentes…

* * *

- ¡No puedes permitirlo! – grito Katara en el salón de su padre, ahí también estaban su abuelo y su madre – Papá no puedes permitir que me case con él ¡Es ridículo!

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien hiso ese juramento – Pakku se levanto de su asiento y miro seriamente a su nieta – Tu juraste que te casarías con aquel que te venciera en un combate, yo fui testigo del encuentro y el príncipe Zuko te venció. Ahora cumplirás con lo que prometiste y te casaras con él – sentenció el gran maestro.

- Esas condiciones solo aplican a los que desean casarse conmigo, ¡EL NO QUIERE CASARSE CONMIGO! – se defendió.

- Te equivocas – la corrigió su padre – Tu nunca especificaste eso, solo dijiste que te casarías con aquel que lograra vencerte, mas nunca dijiste que esa persona debía desear casarse contigo o tener esa intención, si te vencía cualquier persona era tu obligación, bajo tu propia palabra casarte con él.

Se quedo muda, tenia razón, ¡Que estúpida había sido!

- Ahora – continuo Pakku - Es tu deber honrar tu juramento y convertirte en la prometida del príncipe Zuko, Si es que… él decide aceptarte… - terminó de decir maliciosamente.

Katara salió furiosa del salón de su padre, no sabia que la molestaba más, su obligación en convertirse ahora en la prometida de aquel príncipe o que él llegara a rechazarla, lo cual era lo más probable. Eso aunque le costaba admitirlo odiaba más.

Zuko estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, ¿Casarse? ¿Comprometido? ¿Cómo había llegado a todo eso? solo tenia dieciséis, aunque en un mes cumpliría los diecisiete, pero aun así era muy joven para andar pensando en compromisos y matrimonios ¡Ni siquiera había tenido novia!

- Ah ¿por qué rayos me pasa esto a mi? – gritó con frustración – Un momento, no tengo por que acceder a esto ¿verdad?

Toda su familia estaba ahí.

- Ciertamente no – hablo Iroh – Sin embargo aunque no sabias del juramento de la princesa y de las condiciones de tu enfrentamiento, tu fuiste el vencedor y a los ojos de Pakku, que era el supervisor del combate lo tomo como válido, pero es tu decisión aceptar a la princesa Katara como tu prometida o no.

Zuko vio su solución y sonrió por ello – ¡Perfecto! Entonces la rechazo como mi prometida y listo.

- Te sugiero que pienses bien lo que vas hacer – hablo Ozai.

- ¿Qué quieres decir padre?

- En primer lugar nunca debiste enfrentarte a ella – lo regaño por su imprudencia - Katara es la princesa de la tribu y tu combate con ella pudo haber traído consecuencias aun más graves – Zuko sabia a lo que se refería su padre – Aunque tienes el poder de rechazar el compromiso con la princesa, piensa también en las consecuencias que eso traería. Las Tribus Agua son muy tradicionalistas, el echo que le hayan permitido a la princesa realizar tal hazaña para elegir esposo es algo que va en contra de sus costumbres. Y si tu la rechazas mancharías el honor de la princesa.

- Por lo general – hablo Urza – En la tribus agua, cuando un hombre desea casarse con una mujer, le entrega un collar de compromiso, pero es la mujer quien decide aceptarlo o no, pero ella al ser una princesa, es posible que aquel derecho se le niegue y su padre decida sobre la persona que pueda tomar su mano. Tal vez es por eso que hiso todo esto, sin embargo, cuando un hombre rompe el compromiso, la mujer queda deshonrada y es probable que ningún otro hombre le proponga matrimonio.

- Piensa muy bien príncipe Zuko – hablo Iroh – No solo el honor de la princesa esta en juego, también las relaciones con la tribu agua del sur lo están. Si no solucionamos esto adecuadamente podíamos crear una enemistad en ambas naciones.

Zuko se sentía desfallecer. Había tanto que pasaba por su mente que no tenia ya idea de que hacer. Su familia lo dejo solo para dejarlo pensar, solo Azula se quedó.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó Zuko en voz alta dejándose caer sobre la cama.

- Cásate con ella – le respondió su hermana menor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?

- Si te soy sincera – se acerco a él y se sentó en la cama – Pensé que perderías – Zuko miro a su hermana con algo de enojo – Nunca te lo he contado, pero, Katara ha sido la única capaz de derrotarme.

- ¿Qué? – expreso Zuko incrédulo levantándose de la cama quedando sentado al lado de Azula.

- Si, así es – se dejo caer en la cama – Ella me venció y después de varios encuentros me enseño algunos movimientos que me ayudaron para poder hacer el rayo.

Zuko no lo podía creer, con razón había logrado hacer el rayo desde los trece años y él apenas a los dieciséis había logrado perfeccionarlo.

- Escucha esto Zuko, ella hiso todo esto por que no quería verse obligada a casarse, y puedo entenderlo…

- Si y ahora el que se ve obligado a casarse soy yo – reprochó volviéndose a acostar.

- Ambos lo están. Creo que ella también entiende la situación en la que se encuentra. Pero, si tuviera que elegir entre ella y cualquiera de las chicas nobles de la nación del fuego la elegiría ella como tu esposa.

Zuko se quedo callado por la confesión de su hermana, giro su cabeza para verla.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que a diferencia de ti, yo ya estoy comprometida – abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo había olvidado – Y se que mis padres pronto arreglaran un compromiso para ti también – sabia que era posible - Tu no conoces a Katara – continuó hablando Azula - Pero ella es buena, los dos años que he venido aquí ha sido como una amiga para mi. Creo que ella es mas que adecuada para ser tu esposa – le sonrió, Zuko sintió en su corazón una pequeña opresión – Ella es más digna que cualquier chica noble de la nación del fuego con la que nuestros padres deseen casarte créeme – le dijo con desdén – Todas son iguales ¿Te imaginas estar con alguien que solo te da la razón y hace lo que le pidas? Eso es aburrido.

Zuko sonrió. Su hermana tenia razón, las pretendientes que lo acosaban resultaban ser muy molestas y era exactamente como su hermana decía.

- Hermano, sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyaré – tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente, Zuko le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Azula y nunca permitiré que nuestros padres te casen con un hombre que no sea digno de ti, primero tendrá que vencerme a mi – declaro el hermano mayor sobreprotector, Azula ya tenia quince años y Zuko sabia que su hermana estaba en camino de ser muy hermosa al igual que su madre, pretendientes no le faltaban pero era su fuerza lo que la hacia ver inalcanzable y aunque ella ya estaba comprometida, si su prometido resultaba ser un patán jamás permitirá ese matrimonio.

- Que curioso, pensaba lo mismo de la que se podría convertir en tu esposa y mira, que casualidad – le dijo entre risas. Azula se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – Piénsalo bien Zuzu – fuero sus ultimas palabras antes de irse.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Zuko nuevamente suspiró. Tenia mucho que pensar y no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Estuvo analizando las palabras de su hermana. Katara era una princesa, así que estaba obligada a casarse con alguien y por eso hiso aquella tontería de casarse con el que la venciera – _con razón era tan fuerte_ – pensó recordando su enfrentamiento. Pero aun así, podía comprender un poco sus motivos al pensar en Azula y en él. Los compromisos políticos en la nación del fuego tampoco eran algo fuera de lo normal, sus padres y su tío se habían casado bajo esas medidas, la diferencia es que según le había contado su tío, es que el se enamoro profundamente de su prometida cuando la conoció y lo mismo le paso a su padre. Habían tenido fortuna de casarse con mujeres a las que, aunque estaban obligados a casarse con ellas, llegaron a amarlas incluso antes del matrimonio, por ello que su tío no había obligado a Lu Ten a casarse mediante un compromiso político, y Zuko pensaba que tal vez el correría con la misma suerte, pero si sus padres le proponían aquella idea no sabría si aceptarla o no. Por otro lado Azula ya estaba comprometida con el hijo de un Almirante, aunque aun no se conocían oficialmente, Zuko solo sabia que su nombre era Han.

Ahora que se encontraba en esa situación no sabia que hacer. A diferencia de su hermana estaba en su poder rechazar ese compromiso y atenerse a las consecuencias que traería no solo a la nación si no también a la princesa, pero no solo eso, aunque se librara de ese compromiso en un mes cuando cumpliera los diecisiete tal vez se viera obligado a comprometerse nuevamente con una chica de su nación y esa vez no podría negarse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no importa que decisión tomase, al final, tarde o temprano se podría ver obligado a casarse con una completa extraña.

Recordó el temperamento de la princesa, rebelde y obstinada. Muy opuesta a todas las chicas que había conocido. Así como lo había dicho Azula, todas hacían lo que fuera necesario para llamar su a tención. Aunque no lo admitía sabia que era atractivo no por nada tenia tantas admiradoras pero todas ellas se veían atraídas no solo por su apariencia si no también por su posición, era un príncipe y para cualquier muchacha eso significaba un futuro con comodidades y lujos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, ¿Por qué no lo había notado? Si rechazaba a Katara en el momento en que regresara a la nación del fuego podía comprometerse con cualquier chica y esta no se negaría, pero había estado ocupado en entrenar y volverse fuerte que cualquier contacto con el género femenino había quedado en lo mas bajo de su lista. ¿Pero era correcto hacerlo así? ¿Casarse solo por impulso? Al final de cuentas estaba haciendo lo mismo…

- Vaya problema…

Katara estaba en el solárium, su lugar favorito, era el único lugar en la tribu del sur que poseía pasto y tenia un clima cálido. O tal vez por el echo de que ahí estaban los peces que reencarnaban al espíritu de la luna y del océano convirtiéndolo en un lugar sagrado y hacia posible que aquella vegetación pudiera crecer. Los peces Koi se encontraban en un estanque hermosamente adornado, en el centro había una fuente de la princesa Yue representando su ascendencia hacia el cielo convirtiéndose en la luna, de sus brazos extendidos caía suavemente el agua. Pronto anochecería y las estrellas comenzarían a adornar el firmamento nocturno.

Se encontraba sentada el la orilla del estanque, su mano estaba dentro del agua y uno de los peces se acerco a ella tocando suavemente sus dedos, sonrió por el gesto. Había pasado todo el día odiando su mala suerte, había llorado hasta el cansancio, no por tristeza si no por coraje. Después de que se calmo trato de aliviar su frustración practicando agua control pero fue inútil. Lo dejo y decidió mejor visitar ese lugar, el único lugar donde se sentía tranquila y en paz.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no estaba en sus manos lo que podía pasar. Todo dependía ahora del príncipe Zuko. Mientras estuvo meditando y rabiando, se dio cuenta que era el hermano mayor de Azula, cuando la princesa había ido a la tribu, le había contado en ocasiones que tenia un hermano mayor y que al igual que ella era un maestro fuego, pero según Azula, ella era mas fuerte que él, pues su hermano no era capaz de crear el fuego azul y mucho menos de crear el rayo que ella ya podía hacer, nunca imagino que seria él.

Suspiró y miro la estatua de su antecesora - _¿Qué hubiera hecho Yue? – _se preguntó.

- ¿Estas feliz? – la voz gruesa hiso que diera un ligero brinco de susto. Giró su cabeza y miró al que estaba a unos metros de distancia y se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Haack? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

Zuko detuvo su andar al toparse con Lu Ten, después de tanto pensar había tomado una decisión.

- Que bueno que te encuentro – expreso el príncipe heredero – Quiero decirte algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – los dos tomaron lugar en una de las terrazas del castillo.

- Zuko, he decidido que seré yo quien se case con la princesa Katara.

- Te pregunte que si ya estas feliz, he escuchado que el hijo del príncipe Ozai te ha vencido y es ahora tu prometido.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Estaba sorprendida, los únicos que se sabían de lo sucedido en el combate eran su abuelo, Azula y Lu Ten, y por sugerencia de su abuelo no dirían nada hasta que el compromiso se hiciera oficial, no había forma de que Haack lo supiera.

- Me lo dijo el que venciste antes de enfrentarte al príncipe. El vio también tu combate y como fuiste derrotada.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más? – le dijo un tanto molesta.

- No – al darle su respuesta pudo ver que ella se relajó un poco. Haack sabia que algo no iba bien, si Katara había sido derrotada por el príncipe de la nación del fuego entonces ahora era su prometida, le tomo por sorpresa saber que se casaría con un maestro fuego, pero aun más que en el transcurso del día no se comentaba nada al respecto. Nadie sabia del compromiso y por eso fue a buscarla, al ver su reacción pudo suponer que tenia razón y podía adivinar el porque – Dime ¿Ahora estas satisfecha?

La mira azul se clavó en él con fiereza.

- Puedo adivinar el porque nadie sabe que ahora eres la prometida de ese príncipe – Katara no dijo nada y por su silencio Haack continuó - El te rechazó ¿no es así?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – hablo tajante pero serena, en su tono de voz se denotaba su molestia por las palabras de Haack – Ahora te pido que te marches, este lugar es sagrado y solo los miembros de la familia real pueden estar aquí.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – Haack se acercó un tanto molesto – Por tu impertinencia ahora estas acabada – los ojos de Katara se abrieron mostraron sorpresa y odio.

- No te permito que me hables así – le dijo enojada y acto seguido se puso de pie y se alejó de él, pero antes de dar un paso Haack la sostuvo del brazo obligándola a mirarlo e impidiendo que se marchara.

– Si tan solo hubieras aceptado convertirte en mi esposa nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – Katara se libero bruscamente de su agarre – Es porque no quería casarme contigo que hice todo esto.

Haack la miro un tanto sorprendido, pero la sorpresa dio paso al enojo – Y ahora serás repudiada por todos los hombres de la tribu – dijo con desdén - ¿El te rechazó no es así? Es por eso que no han anunciado tu compromiso. Ahora nunca podrás casarte.

- Prefiero eso a estar casada contigo – expresó con ferocidad. A pesar de que estaba hablando por impulso era la verdad.

Haack no lo toleró más. Realmente se sentía atraído por Katara, mas que nada en lo que ella representaba, le pidió su mano al jefe Hakoda uno meses antes de que cumpliera los dieciséis y aunque contaba con el permiso del padre al final seria Katara quien decidiría, pero al ser el príncipe de la tribu del norte, ella no podría negarse, pero cuando supo de su absurda idea de casarse solo con el que lograra vencerla solo podía imaginarse su triunfo sobre ella y obligarla en convertirse en su esposa, eso le daba mas gusto que un simple "Si" forzado por parte de ella, saber que podía "ganársela" resultaba mas placentero para él.

Era el maestro agua más fuerte de la tribu del norte, sabia que ganaría, pero aun así observó los combates de Katara antes de enfrentarse a ella, pues sabia que hasta el momento no había sido derrotada, ser la nieta del gran maestro Pakku y haber sido entrenada por él realmente se notaba pues estaba en un nivel muy alto, tomo sus precauciones e ideo una estrategia, pero fue vencido y su orgullo fue pisoteado. Saber en esos momentos que el era el motivo por el cual había echo todo eso rechazándolo vehementemente de esa manera no hiso nada feliz al orgulloso príncipe.

- Te hare cambiar de opinión – declaro para después tomar a Katara con rudeza.

Al verse forzada en los brazos de Haack, Katara pudo ver sus intenciones, la besaría a la fuerza.

- ¡No! Déjame – gritó.

Pero antes de pudiera unir sus labios un puño golpeo al príncipe del norte. Soltó a Katara pero la fuerza con la que fue golpeado Haack la hiso caer al suelo también. Katara vio a Haack tumbado en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella, alzo la vista y miro a quien la había ayudado.

- ¿Entonces creen que sea posible?

- No veo ningún inconveniente – hablo Kuei en respuesta a la pregunta del jefe Hakoda.

Los líderes de las otras naciones estaban en el salón del jefe, Hakoda había pedido una audiencia con ellos, el futuro compromiso de Katara con el príncipe Zuko era algo que debía discutir no solo con la familia del contrayente si no también con los otros líderes, tanto por motivos políticos como por otros en particular. Ahí estaba Iroh y Ozai, al igual que el Rey Kuei del reino tierra y Bumi de Omashu, así como el monje Gyatzu, en representación de los nómadas aire del sur y Yangchen de los nómadas aire del oeste y el último Arnook el jefe de la tribu del Norte.

- Yo tampoco – declaro Arnook, su respuesta favorecedora calmo un poco al jefe del sur – Sin embargo… ¿No habrá algún problema con su unión?

- Para eso estamos reunidos – declaro Iroh. Era natural que alguna nación se viera amenazada si otras se unían por medio del matrimonio, podía crear el favoritismo especialmente en lo comercial y eso podía llevar al inconformismo por parte de las demás naciones que también compartían tratados, además de que ese no era solo el problema principal, también cabía la posibilidad de que otros miembros de la misma nación ya sea la de ella o la de él, que no acepten a uno o a otro como la pareja, por parte de la tribu del sur no existiría ese problema pues el gran maestro Pakku que era muy respetado ya había aceptado la decisión de la princesa en casarse con el que la venciera y aunque fuera un príncipe de la nación del fuego el lo aceptaría y si el lo aceptaba toda la tribu lo haría de igual manera.

Por otro lado, en la nación del fuego existían reglas y protocolos en cuanto a los matrimonios de los miembros de la realeza se trataba, Iroh lo sabia a la perfección, desde el punto económico y comercial no tendría problemas con sus consejeros, pero estaban los sabios del fuego que no podía ignorar, ellos podían objetarse a esa unión, pero el príncipe Zuko, al formar parte de la segunda línea de sangre no estaba tan unido a esos protocolos, lo que permitía que con solo la aprobación de Iroh, se podía llevar acabo el matrimonio.

- No me refiero a cuestiones políticas, si no ah… - se aclaro la garganta – lo que viene después – todos miraron al jefe del norte y… comprendieron su punto.

- Ciertamente la unión de dos elementos es causa de preocupación – hablo el monje Gyatzu – Especialmente tratándose de los mas opuestos de los cuatro.

- Aun así - hablo su compañera del oeste Yangchen – No es la primera ni la ultima vez que pasará algo como esto. Les aseguro que los príncipes no tendrán ninguna complicación en cuanto a descendencia una vez casados.

Y con ese punto aclarado de cierta manera los líderes sonrieron. Serian una pareja joven, así que el echo de procrear hijos era algo de lo mas natural. Iroh ya se imaginaba a un niño de ojos azules o una damita de ojos dorados y piel morena jugando por los jardines del palacio, después suspiro y miro a su hermano.

- Que envidia, tu ya serás abuelo – le dijo un tanto sentido y prediciendo que no pasaría mucho para que estos tuvieran hijos.

- No te preocupes hermano, estoy seguro que Lu Ten pronto te dará los nietos que tanto deseas – trato de animarlo.

- Pero… - hablo Kuei – ¿Y si el príncipe no acepta a la princesa? – Sus palabras hicieron que el silencio reinara en el salón – Aun no ha dado su respuesta el príncipe Zuko ¿Qué pasara si rechaza el matrimonio?

- Conozco a mi hijo – hablo Ozai – A pesar de que este compromiso se da en circunstancias un tanto inusuales, el hará lo correcto. Y sea cual sea su decisión, espero y la respeten.

Todos miraron al príncipe de la nación del fuego, ciertamente ahora todo dependía de lo que ambos príncipes decidan, pues aunque dependía de Zuko, también estaba la decisión de la princesa. Ozai sabia lo que haría su hijo y eso seria hablar con la princesa para llegar a algún acuerdo, su decisión la sabría mas tarde. Hakoda aseguró que no habría ningún cambio en cuanto a las relaciones con la nación del fuego si el matrimonio no se realizaba, aunque era una ofensa que rechazara a su hija, apoyaba el echo de que las circunstancias de aquel compromiso no eran las adecuadas, ni las mas normales por así decirlo. El príncipe tenia todo su derecho en rechazar a su hija así como ella en casarse con él.

Zuko se había sorprendido mucho por las palabras de Lu Ten, no esperaba eso.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Es lo adecuado – le corto su primo – Eres aun muy joven Zuko, no puedes simplemente aceptar casarte con Katara por tu honor y por el de ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes que la iba a aceptar? - lo miro un tanto confundido. El había expresado todo lo contrario a querer casarse.

- Por que te conozco – puso una mano sobre su hombro – A pesar de que lo quieras o no, a veces no puedes evitar ser así por el bien de los demás Zuko, has sido así desde pequeño.

- Pero… ¿Por qué tu? – No entendía la decisión de su primo.

- Ya es hora de que me case supongo – le sonrió – conozco a Katara desde que era una niña, estoy seguro que no se sentirá incómoda si hacemos un cambio, además ella es una princesa y yo el príncipe heredero, no habrá problemas con nuestro matrimonio.

Zuko miro a su primo y después de un momento dijo.

- No – Lu Ten lo miro algo confundido – Tu dijiste que no te casarías si no era por amor y estas haciendo todo lo contrario, lo haces también por mi ¿No es así?

Su mirada dorada se fijo en la de su primo – No tienes que hacer esto Zuko.

- Es mi decisión – hablo firmemente y poniendo su mano sobre la de su primo dijo – además yo me la gane – hablo un tanto orgulloso por su victoria. Lu Ten le sonrió, no había vuelta atrás Zuko ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a poder convencerlo de lo contrario, solo le hiso prometer que lo haría su padrino de bodas.

Se sentía en parte orgulloso por la decisión que había tomado, no conocía del todo a Katara, pero por lo que le había dicho Azula de ella, provocaba curiosidad en el príncipe por conocerla un poco más, pero por otro lado su temperamento era algo que lo tenia un tanto preocupado, se habían gritado y terminado peleando ¿Qué le diría cuando le dijera que aceptaba casarse con ella? Después de haber visto se reacción que no era nada favorecedora por su evidente y forzado compromiso. Suspiro, no seria nada fácil, pero debía intentarlo.

Solo tenia que encontrarla y darle la noticia, se encontró a algunas sirvientas y ellas le dijeron el paradero de la princesa, al parecer estaba en el solárium, se sintió un poco familiarizado con aquella palabra, mas nunca imagino que podía existir un lugar llamado así en ese lugar. Llegó a la entrada, respiró profundo, en su mente trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que había decidido, un grito llamó su atención y sin dudarlo entró al solárium. Lo primero que vio fue a Katara forcejeando y un hombre abrazándola a la fuerza. Cuando vio las verdaderas intenciones no dudo y se dejo ir contra él.

Katara no podía creer lo que veía. Zuko estaba de pie frente a ella con los puños cerrados y los ojos fijos en Haack con una intensa furia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le gritó Haack.

- ¿Cómo te atreves tu a tocar a mi prometida? – grito enfurecido Zuko.

Haack se puso de pie y miro al que lo había golpeado, era la primera vez que veía al maestro fuego que había vencido a Katara. El azul topo con el dorado. Zuko era un poco más alto que Haack, él no tenia ni idea de quien era el que tenia enfrente, pero al ver lo que planeaba hacer con Katara no podo evitar golpearlo, lo hiso sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaba furioso, no solo por que estaba por hacer si no que era imperdonable para él que un hombre forzara a una mujer a hacer algo que no quisiera, sobre todo si se trataba de su ahora prometida.

Haack desvió la mirada y con enojo se marcho sin decir nada. Zuko siguió con su mirada al príncipe del norte hasta que salió del lugar sagrado. Cuando volteó vio a Katara que se encontraba en el suelo, su cara era de sorpresa. Le tendió la mano para que a si se pudiera levantar, ella lo aceptó y se puso de pie, de manera inconsciente quedaron sus manos sujetas, sin separarse.

- Lo que dijiste… – hablo Katara poco después.

- Si yo… - Zuko se llevó una mano a su nuca, de pronto se puso nervioso, los ojos azules fijos en él no lo ayudaban, Katara estaba muy cerca de él, se aclaro la garganta y tomando aire dijo – He decidido tomarte como mi prometida.

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron con asombro. Pero no dijo nada, después de un momento bajo la mirada y se separó de Zuko.

- No tienes que hacer esto – hablo Katara para sorpresa de Zuko – Puedo adivinar que te estas viendo obligado a aceptar pero yo no puedo permitirlo.

Zuko se quedo sin palabras.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? – le preguntó, a decir verdad si se sentía obligado a corresponderle especialmente por lo que significaría el rechazo para ella.

- Lo se, y… también se que esto es imposible - Zuko se impresionó – Tu eres un maestro fuego y yo una maestra agua, es imposible que podamos estar juntos y mucho menos casarnos – explicó.

– ¿Me estas rechazando... solo por que soy un maestro fuego? – le reclamó un tanto ofendido.

- Oh vamos Zuko, no hay elementos mas opuestos que el agua y el fuego, además si me caso contigo tendría que irme a vivir a la nación del fuego y sinceramente no es algo que deseo.

Bien eso era el colmo, Zuko paso de la sorpresa al enojo, el había decidido aceptarla y casarse con ella, el también estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio al decidir casarse con una desconocida sin amor y ahora esta lo rechazaba no solo por ser de elementos opuestos si no también porque no deseaba dejar su nación.

- Bien si eso es lo que quieres – le dijo con desdén – Yo tampoco deseaba casarme con una salvaje como tu.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Lo que escuchaste.

- ¡No soy una salvaje!

- Oh, ¿Entonces así es como se comportan las princesas de la tribu agua? Pues deberían invertir mas en modales que en enseñarles agua control.

Sokka pasaba por el Solárium, se acababa de enterar de lo que había pasado con Katara y su nuevo prometido, la había estado buscando pero supo que ese era el único lugar al que le gustaba ir su hermana cuando estaba preocupada y por la situación en la que se encontraba era obvio que estaría ahí. Antes de llegar pudo escuchar los fuertes gritos, reconoció la voz de su hermana.

- ¡Soy mejor que cualquier estirada de la nación del fuego!

- No les llegas ni a los talones.

- ¿Enserio? ¿No será todo lo contrario? He vencido a Azula, tu hermana, y por lo que se ella es muy fuerte, no creo que ninguna niñita de por allá sea capaz de vencerme.

- Hablas de fuerza pero yo hablo de modales, no eres adecuada para ser una princesa de la nación del fuego. Me alegra que no aceptes este compromiso, solo me traerías vergüenza si te convirtiera en mi esposa por tu carencia de modales y a tu tribu también.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SERIA! – hablo el orgullo – Si mi tribu se enterara que me caso con un principito mimado como tu seria el hazme reír. No hay peor vergüenza que casarme con alguien más débil e inadecuado como tú.

- Yo no soy débil, ¡Recuerda que te he vencido!

- Oh por favor, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, pude haberte vencido en el instante en que pusiste un pie en la arena.

- Retira esas palabras – hablo seriamente Zuko, el había ganado limpiamente y no podría soportar que le dijera lo contrario. El sabia lo que es el trago amargo de la derrota, lo vivió cuando era niño por eso se puso a si mismo el nunca jamás ser derrotado de nuevo y entreno arduamente para llegar a convertirse en el maestro fuego que era. El echo de que Katara le dijera eso lo molesto bastante.

- No lo haré.

Los dos se miraron furiosos, ninguno admitiría quien tenia la razón. Zuko no pudo soportarlo más, sus manos estaban echas puños que apretaba fuertemente, podía sentir el calor que irradiaban producto de su enfado, sin decir nada se retiró de ahí dejando a la princesa sola. Tenia que alejarse antes de que cometiera una tontería, la segunda de ese día y ya había cometido una muy grande como para agregar otra.

Sokka vio salir al hijo de Ozai tan molesto que ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle palabra alguna. Después miró a su hermana gemela. Estaba de pie y se veía molesta.

- Katara… - No tenia que pensar demasiado sobre lo que pudo o no ocurrir con el príncipe de la nación del fuego, era obvio que su forzado compromiso era el motivo de la discusión además claro por lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿Qué quieres Sokka? – le respondió aun con enfado.

Su hermano solo suspiró, se acerco a ella en silencio. Eran hermanos gemelos después de todo y nadie mas que él conocía a la perfección a Katara, el vinculo que exista entre ellos le permitía sentir un poco de la aflicción por lo que estaba pasando. Desde el momento en que hiso aquel anuncio en su cumpleaños de que solo se casaría con el que lograra vencerla sabia que eso solo atraería problemas. Trato de entender el porque de aquella decisión tan tonta, en la tribu eran las mujeres quienes decidían si querían casarse o no con quien se lo propusiera, no había necesidad de aquello. Su madre quien le dijo, que tal vez se debía a que Katara se comprometería con el príncipe del norte, Haack. Si había algo que mas odiaba su hermana en el mundo es que la obligasen a hacer algo que ella no quería. Entendía entonces el porque, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien lo que estaba haciendo o como lo hacia. Incluso el se vio involucrado en aquello y algunas chicas creyeron que también ganarían el derecho de casarse con él si lo vencían en un combate, no es que se sintiera mal de estar rodeado de chicas que peleaban por el, pero el echo era que peleaban contra él y no era nada agradable terminar todo mojado y golpeado por aquella confusión. Pero en esos momentos, Katara se enfrentaba a la realidad que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar, las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

- ¡LO ODIO! – dejo salir su frustración y enfado con aquella exclamación.

- No estas molesta con él Katara, estas molesta contigo misma.

Miro a su hermano como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡TODO ES SU CULPA! Si el no hubiera aparecido nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Si tu no hubieras tomado esa tonta decisión nada de esto hubiera pasado – le corto Sokka, el enojo de su hermana no parecía disminuir y sus palabras no parecían ayudar, pero debía hacerle entender – Escucha Katara puedo entender el porque lo hiciste, pero ahora entiende tu lo que estas haciendo.

No parecía comprender las palabras de su hermano.

- Esto ya no se trata solo de ti, también de él. El príncipe Zuko no tiene motivo alguno de tomarte como su prometida, ninguno de los dos esperaba eso cuando combatieron, pero ahora las cosas ya están echas, si el te rechaza sabes lo que pasara contigo – suspiró - Katara, tu misma lo dijiste, te casarías con aquel que lograra vencerte. El príncipe te venció y no tienes porque quejarte sobre el echo si esta o no interesado en ti. Al final de cuentas, cualquiera que te hubiera vencido, tu serias la que no estuviera interesada en esa persona y aun así te casarías. Hiciste todo esto por que no querías casarte sin amor y al final de cuentas, estas haciendo lo mismo.

Solo por primera vez ella vio en verdad lo que su hermano decía y no había ninguna duda o mentira en las palabras que acababa de mencionar. Sokka tenia toda la razón. Al final de cuentas ella misma se estaba obligando a casarse con un completo extraño. Recordó que la mayoría de los que se enfrentaron a ella no los conocía del todo, solo a algunos que llegaron a ser sus compañeros siendo discípulos de su abuelo y uno que otro con el que apenas había cruzado palabra. Ni siquiera tenia idea de que algunos de ellos albergara sentimientos hacia ella.

- Pero al menos… ellos si me querían…

- ¿Estas segura de eso?

Abrió los ojos con asombro. La mirada que le daba su hermano le hiso entender a lo que se refería. Ella era una princesa, cualquier hombre podría ver la ventaja de casarse con ella. Inmediatamente formaría parte del consejo de su padre y se volvería alguien importante. Ya no se trataba solo de sentimientos, detrás de aquel reto que ella puso abrió las puertas a que cualquier interesado podría llegar a tomar esa oportunidad. Incluso maestros agua del norte habían venido por ella. Se dejo caer en el pasto, que tonta había sido.

- También piensa en esto hermana, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nadie te hubiera podido vencer? ¿Te quedarías soltera para siempre?

Miro a su hermano, la preocupación estaba en sus ojos. Había tocado un punto que ni ella misma había pensado, bueno no del todo. En su mente se imaginaba que solo la persona que en verdad la amara la vencería, pelearía por ella y su amor le daría la victoria. Otra tontería que agregar a la lista, pues era obvio que el amor en los combates no tiene nada que ver, Zuko la venció, aun siendo un maestro fuego no hubo nada de amor que lo motivara a ganar. Pero eso también la llevo a pensar en lo que hace unos momentos le había dicho. La había aceptado, aun sin amor, sin conocerla, lo había echo, solo pudo pensar en las palabras que hace un momento le había dicho.

Sokka miraba como su hermana se perdía en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el príncipe? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado. El había ido a verla, debió de haber sido por el compromiso, pero por lo que escuchó no parecía que estuvieran en buenos términos. Aun no sabia si la había aceptado o no pero al parecer todo indicaba lo contrario, el no tenia obligación ni interés en su hermana y ella no parecía tan emocionada en casarse con él.

- El… me acepto como su prometida…

- Bueno, al menos es un hombre de honor, pudo haberte rechazado – se tranquilizó un poco en saber eso. Al menos su hermana no seria deshonrada.

- Yo lo hice – dijo con voz baja y la mirada clavada en el pasto.

- ¿Qué?...

- Yo… lo rechacé…

Era ya muy noche y Zuko no podía dormir, se abrigó y salió al balcón. Miro la tribu que dormía, las luces iluminaban hermosamente la ciudad. Se recargo sobre el barandal de hielo. Después de la discusión que tubo con la princesa no pudo si no sentirse humillado y por desgracia aquello da paso al enojo. Estuvo enojado buen rato, no cenó con su familia y no quiso salir de su habitación aun cuando su madre o Lu Ten quisieron hablar con él. El no tenia ningún interés en aceptarla y todo el derecho en rechazarla, pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Se molesto aun mas recordando sus palabras.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – la suave voz hiso que volteara hacia arriba. Ahí estaba ella. A unos metros de altura hacia su derecha, un par de ojos azules lo miraban desde lo alto. Se sorprendió de verla, pero la sorpresa pasó al enojo y a la indiferencia, sus ojos se volvieron tan fríos como el hielo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La manera con que se dirigió realmente le dolió en el pecho a Katara, estaba enojado con ella y tenia todo su derecho. Después de haber platicado con Sokka se dio cuenta de cosas que no había tomado en cuenta y ahora, trataría de enmendar una. Con un movimiento de sus manos creo una escalera de hielo que unió su balcón con el de él. Descendió delicadamente, traía puesta una Parka azul que la cubría por completo y la caperuza puesta. Zuko observó como lentamente bajaba hacia él hasta entrar por completo a su balcón quedando frente a frente. Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era.

- He venido a disculparme – Zuko la miró – Lamento haberte insultado diciéndote que eras débil, eres fuerte y me venciste limpiamente. Y también... por todo lo demás.

El no dijo nada y Katara sintió que ya no había nada más que decir, ni siquiera valía la pena mencionar lo del compromiso, ella misma lo había rechazado cuando él la había aceptado. Sabia que, después de todo lo que le había dicho no pensaba aceptarla nuevamente. En silencio se dispuso a subir nuevamente y dejar al príncipe solo, al menos se sentía un poco mas tranquila al darle la razón de que la había vencido limpiamente.

- Espera – se detuvo y se giró para verlo - ¿Qué hay del compromiso?

- Creí… creí que por lo que nos dijimos…

- Se lo que dijimos – le corto Zuko – Pero… ¿Tú estas bien con eso?

Katara sospecho que el sabia lo que le pasaba a las mujeres de la tribu cuando son rechazadas por un hombre. Y si su intuición era cierta, tal vez por eso el había aceptado casarse con ella.

- A pesar de que tu me aceptaste fui yo la que te rechazó… así que no te preocupes por mi – trato de mostrar una sonrisa, pero el príncipe inmediatamente vio la melancolía en ella.

De nuevo el silencio, pero fue Zuko quien lo rompió.

- ¿En verdad…? – habló – ¿Te casarías sin amor? – los ojos azules se posaron en él y aunque ella era hielo, podía sentir una cálida llama en su mirada dándole una simple respuesta.

- Tu estuviste a punto de hacerlo.

Después de eso Katara regresó a su habitación, la escalera de hielo fue desapareciendo mientras ella subía. Zuko se quedo un momento más en el balcón.

A la mañana siguiente se corría el rumor del combate entre los príncipes y de la derrota de la princesa de la tribu a manos del príncipe de la nación del fuego. Ya era tarde para detener el chisme y Katara solo pudo sospechar del chico a quien había vencido el día anterior antes de combatir contra Zuko, si el le había dicho a Haack ¿A quien mas no le pudo haber dicho? una de las sirvientas que le ayudaba a vestirse se lo mencionó esa mañana, con el respeto que le debía tener le dio las felicitaciones por su compromiso. Lejos de sentir felicidad Katara sintió algo en su estómago que no supo que era.

- No tienes porque decirlo, el príncipe y yo no estamos comprometidos.

La joven solo se disculpó ante la respuesta de la princesa y continuo su trabajo sin decir nada mas. Cuando Katara estuvo lista salió a reunirse con su familia, aun con todo eso el festival debía continuar, y claro el chisme de su compromiso pronto se callaría cuando se anunciara que en verdad no lo estaban. No importa que excusa dieran, al final todos sabrían que había sido rechazada por el príncipe de la nación del fuego. Pensó que no se arrepentía de eso, al final era lo mejor. Zuko había sido muy bueno en aceptarla y ella demasiado obstinada en rechazarlo, solo lamentaba haber sido tan grosera con él. Al menos se había disculpado la noche anterior y eso por el momento le dejaba la conciencia tranquila. Al primero al que vio al salir fue a su hermano, la esperaba afuera de su habitación y juntos caminaron hacia el gran salón donde se llevaría acabo una demostración de baile y canto de las chicas de la tribu.

- Todos ya lo saben.

- Lo se.

- El príncipe Zuko estuvo hablando con nuestro padre hace un momento - miró a su hermana - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- A decir verdad… me siento tranquila. Todo esto sirvió para darme una lección.

Y así había sido. Sokka no pudo culparla, eran solo unos adolescentes que apenas habían salido de la niñez, aunque Katara era mas racional al momento de hacer las cosas solo en esa ocasión pudo ver lo que su hermana era capaz cuando realmente no le gustaba algo, pero aquello trajo consecuencias y ahora, como ella decía, había aprendido la lección. Le tomo la mano y le dio un ligero apretón. Ambos se sonrieron y con eso Katara sabia que contaba con el apoyo de su hermano.

Llegaron a las puertas del gran salón, sus padres ya estaban a dentro, su abuelo los esperaba y con una seria mirada dirigida a su nieta les dijo.

- Espero que estés preparada.

Katara no dijo nada, comprendió el enojo de su abuelo, no por el echo de haber sido rechazada si no por haber cometido la falta de no cumplir con su palabra, el no desear casarse con el hijo de Ozai era una ofensa hacia la familia del fuego y ella había manifestado aquello vehementemente después de su encuentro. Había echo mal en tratar de librarse de aquel compromiso objetando de esa manera y comprendía su enorme falta. Respiró profundo y entraron al gran salón.

Ella y su hermano se colocaron en sus lugares, Sokka al lado de su padre y ella al lado de su madre, pudo ver a la familia real del fuego. El gran salón era circular y los mandatarios ocupaban los palcos especiales que se ubicaban frente a los de la familia real de la tribu. El símbolo de la nación del fuego se veía perfectamente en el borde del palco señalando la procedencia de los ocupantes, pudo ver, solo por un momento como Zuko le dirigía la mirada, pero fue ella quien la desvió. Su mirada se dirigió entonces al palco que ocupaba el jefe del norte y su familia. Haack ni siquiera la miraba. Lo único que podía pensar Katara en esos momentos era la reacción que tendría Haack cuando se enterara de que había sido rechazada. Lo mas probable es que se burlara de ella, pero no le importó. El momento se acercaba. Su padre daría la noticia y estaba segura de sus palabras en su interior solo deseaba que terminara.

Todos guardaron silencio y antes de comenzar con el espectáculo que se vería el gran jefe Hakoda hiso el anuncio.

- En este tercer día de celebración ha llegado el momento de dar una noticia que no puede esperar más tiempo. Me complace anunciar en este momento la unión de dos naciones – Katara miró a su padre incrédula – Entre el agua y el fuego – su vista llena de sorpresa e incertidumbre se dirigió al palco con el elemento opuesto – Este día celebraremos el compromiso entre mi hija la princesa Katara y el príncipe Zuko, de la nación del fuego.

Katara no lo podía creer...

* * *

...(^-^)...


	2. Cumpleaños

Capitulo II

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

El carruaje avanzaba desde el puerto hasta la ciudad. Katara observaba la capital de la nación del fuego. Mientras ascendía sobre la montaña dormida podía ver las casas y la forma de vida de los pueblerinos, había corrido la cortina de la ventana del carruaje, no solo para observar si no también para obtener un poco de aire fresco, así como lo suponía la nación del fuego poseía un clima cálido. El camino principal que conducía hasta la zona alta dejaba ver los mercadillos, plazas y demás lugares. La nación del fuego era por mucho muy diferente a la tribu agua y aquello se podía ver principalmente porque su ciudad estaba situada en un volcán inactivo, así como la tribu estaba en el océano.

- Todos los nobles y la familia real viven en la boca del volcán.

- ¿No es peligroso? – admitía que a todas las naciones les gustaba mucho estar cerca de su elemento, como los nómades aire que vivían en las cumbres de las montañas mas altas y los ciudadanos del reino tierra que se resguardaban detrás de enormes muros, pero vivir en un volcán era algo un poco extremo.

- El volcán esta inactivo, no hará erupción como sus hermanos – la forma de hablar de su madre la calmo un poco creando una ligera sonrisa en la princesa. _Hermanos_ pensó Katara, debía recordar que toda la nación del fuego constaba de una cadena de volcanes sobre los mares del oeste – Se dice incluso que hay un rio subterráneo que corre a través del volcán.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- Soy una reina Katara, y parte de mi deber es también conocer a nuestras naciones hermanas, sus culturas, tradiciones y estilos de vidas – recordó que de pequeña su madre le contaba historias de las otras naciones, pero Kya, la madre de Katara era proveniente de la tribu del norte. Su padre poseía barcos con los que transportaba carne y pescado a las demás naciones. Ella desde que era niña siempre lo acompaño en sus viajes de entrega y fue en uno de esos viajes que conoció al hijo el jefe del sur. Katara sabia eso, y de cierta manera su madre era considerada una "mujer de mundo", aunque ella recibió clases sobre los estilos de vida de las otras naciones realmente no era lo mismo a verlo con tus propios ojos, en el interior Katara siempre quiso hacer esos viajes que su madre le contaba. Ver los grandes muros de Ba Sing Se o el templo aire del sur que era considerado uno de los mas bellos o los cultivos de arroz de Omashu, aunque si había salido de su tribu antes, nunca había podido ver esas grandes ciudades – Y pronto – continuo su madre – Tu también aprenderás cómo viven los ciudadanos de la nación del fuego, porque será tu hogar.

_Hogar… _

Aquella palabra hiso eco en la mente de Katara, este lugar seria su hogar. El pensar en eso la hiso recordar todo lo que había pasado hace un mes, cuando fue el festival de la princesa Yue.

En el momento en que terminó el espectáculo de las chicas de la tribu, que fueron las dos horas mas largas de Katara, inmediatamente quiso hablar con Zuko, pero no pudo acerca a él. Sus amigas la habían rodeado no solo para felicitarla si no también para preguntarle cosas referente al combate que tubo con el príncipe del fuego y como fue que venció, fue grande la sorpresa para sus amigas el saber de aquel rumor pero al ser confirmado en ese momento la alegría y las dudas hicieron que corrieran tras ella para que les contara todo. A eso también se sumaron las felicitaciones por parte de otros conocidos, maestros y personas cercanas a ella. Cuando pudo acercarse a él una enorme vergüenza la cubrió pues el no estaba solo si no que estaba rodeado de su familia y todos la miraron de una manera dulce, había llegado a ellos casi corriendo y se le notaba un poco la fatiga, cuando la vieron el señor del fuego Iroh hiso una especie de tosido como para indicar dejar solos a los "comprometidos". En el instante en que estuvieron completamente solos en aquel salón Katara comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Te vencí ¿No es así? – le corto antes de que ella continuara – Tu misma dijiste que te casarías con aquel que te venciera, y… supongo que debes cumplir tu palabra…

Pudo ver la confusión en ella.

- Pero tu me rechazaste…

- No Katara - la miró fijamente – Fuiste tu quien lo hiso.

- Aun así por qué…

- Solo no me preguntes más…

Se quedo callada por aquella respuesta, podía ver la incomodidad de Zuko, o tal vez se estaba molestando. En su interior Zuko no podía explicarle a ciencia cierta el porque la había aceptado. Aun seguía con los mismos motivos que lo llevaron a aceptar la primera vez, pero era obvio que no le podía decir todo eso porque, tal vez, terminaría igual que la ocasión anterior, con peleas y discusiones, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión tan importante en su vida. Katara pudo entender que había algo más, ella sabía que él se pudo ver presionado a aceptarla la primera vez que se lo dijo, pero en esta ocasión, pudo haberse negado y librado de todo eso con la excusa de su comportamiento y el echo de que ella expresara el no querer casarse con él podría servir para convencer a sus padres, pero hiso todo lo contrario. Ahora estaban comprometidos y no había vuelta atrás.

- Entiendo - Katara no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, de nada sirvió haber ido en busca de explicaciones, porque al parecer él tampoco las tenia.

Estaba confundida si, y podía sentir el peso de lo que estaba pasando, se estaba preparando para que se comunicara que ella y el príncipe no estaban comprometidos pero resulto todo lo contrario, y ahora, de una manera indescriptible se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, confundida y sobre todo, algo temerosa.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- ¡Lu Ten! – hablo con sorpresa al reconocerlo pues la había asustado, no esperaba verlo. Este le extendió la mano en señal de que lo acompañara a caminar, ella lo aceptó.

- Zuko, no es de los que les gusta dar explicaciones por lo que hace o por las decisiones que toma – pudo presentir el motivo por el cual había ido a ver a su primo y por la cara que tenia cuando salió era natural que éste no le diera las razones suficientes que explicara su decisión. Katara aun permaneció en silencio, había muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente – Además lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora seremos familia, me siento feliz de saber que tendré a otra prima tan hermosa como tú – la cálida sonrisa que le dio fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo a la joven princesa y solo por ese momento dejo atrás su confusión.

El resto del festival Katara no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómoda por la presencia del príncipe, especialmente porque ahora estaban comprometidos, sin embargo vio el lado bueno de aquello, poseía una amistad con Lu Ten, él y su padre visitaban la tribu del agua al menos tres o cuatro veces al año y estas visitas eran desde que Katara había nacido, también conocía a Azula, se había enfrentado a ella y había sido su maestra al menos en una ocasión, cuando le pidió que le enseñara unos movimientos de agua control para lograr el rayo, desde entonces pudo considerarla su amiga. Los padres de Zuko se mostraron cordiales hacia la futura esposa de su hijo y ella solo pudo pensar en que todo no seria tan malo como esperaba. Los días restantes al festival los familiares de ambos ponían de su parte para que la joven pareja se conociera un poco más. En una ocasión salieron a la plaza durante la noche, para disfrutar de los festivales y juegos que se habían colocado por la ocasión, pero no iban solos.

- Eso se ve interesante – hablo Azula, a pesar de que sabia de las intenciones de sus padres en dejar a solas a su hermano y a Katara, había ido a ver el festival y no deseaba perdérselo solo por esa excusa, además ella conocía un poco más a Katara y su hermano podría disfrutar de estar a solas con ella el tiempo que quisiera una vez casados pero, por el momento también deseó acompañarlos cuando se enteró de aquel paseo.

- ¿Deseas jugar Azula? – Lu Ten que también se había unido al grupo vio el puesto al que señalaba su prima. Se acercaron para darse cuenta de lo que trataba.

- Solo tiene que tirar los dardos, dependiendo en que círculo caiga es el premio que ganará – explicó el dueño del puesto.

En pocas palabras entre más cerca del centro se clavara el dardo recibías un premio mas grande. Azula no lo pensó más y pago por el juego. Se puso en la línea de tiro y lanzo el primer dardo, pero antes de que se separara de su mano el dardo se incendió de fuego azul y al clavarse en el centro comenzó a incendiar el blanco. Inmediatamente el hombre un poco asustado no supo que hacer, fue Katara quien reaccionó y extinguió el fuego con el agua que corría de los canales, pero al hacerlo empapó también al dueño del puesto.

- Supongo que gané ¿no? – hablo con dulzura Azula pasando por desapercibido lo que había causado. Fue Zuko quien tubo que disculparse al igual que Katara y compensar al señor por los daños causados, aunque reconoció a la princesa no se sintió del todo feliz por lo que le hicieron. Continuaron con su paseo, Katara en ocasiones explicaba alguna historia referente a la tribu.

Zuko pudo admirar un poco más la ciudad, se dio cuenta que los sureños estaban muy ligados a los espíritus de la luna y el océano y se podía ver pues en cada parte de la ciudad existían gravados y representaciones de los mismos, solo en ese momento se olvidó un poco del estrés que tenia por su reciente compromiso, aunque trataba de ocultarlo era algo que lo tenia un tanto pensativo y ligeramente preocupado, no se arrepentía de su decisión, pero se sentía un poco inseguro por lo que pasaría a futuro.

En ocasiones miraba a la princesa de la tribu, se dio cuenta que cuando no estaba de un humor de perros, como le había tocado conocerla, era realmente… ni siquiera supo como catalogarla, pero resultaba agradable. Fue ese comportamiento lo que lo hiso seguir con el compromiso, cuando ella se disculpó. Al principio, cuando habían discutido esa mañana y terminaron peleando, y esa misma noche cuando hablo con ella en el solárium pensó que su comportamiento era porque aun mantenía una mentalidad infantil e inmadura, en esos momentos ambos tenían dieseis pero Zuko pronto cumpliría los diecisiete así que podía considerarse un poco mas maduro que ella por ser solo un año mayor y comprendió su actitud, pero se dio cuenta que era diferente.

Las palabras de Azula de que debía casarse con la princesa resonaron en su mente, ella no era de dar ese tipo de consejos porque, para empezar nunca los daba, las decisiones que el tomaba la tenían casi sin cuidado, pero en ciertas ocasiones decía lo que pensaba aunque él no se lo pidiera, como en ese momento cuando platico con él y Azula se mostraba siempre muy sincera cuando decidía hablar sobre algo. Ella lo animo a casarse con Katara con un motivo diferente al que sus padres y su tío le hicieron ver, Azula la vio como alguien digna de él, como si lamentara que en un futuro se llegase a casar con una de las tantas admiradoras que tenia en la nación del fuego y eso solo significaba que ella se preocupaba por él. Le había dicho que consideraba a Katara como una amiga y que la princesa de la nación del fuego y posiblemente una de las más fuertes maestros fuego del sexo femenino que pudiera existir le diga eso era también algo de peso a favor de la morena de ojos azules. Azula no era para nada tonta y sabia elegir muy bien sus amistades, hasta el momento Zuko solo conocía a dos personas que consideraba amigas íntimas de su hermana, las únicas dos que han estado con ella desde la niñez. Si a Katara la consideraba su amiga a pesar de solo verla un par de veces al año era porque se había ganado el extraño cariño que su hermana solía demostrar a los que quería. Pero solo en esa ocasión pudo ver aquel comportamiento en la princesa de la tribu que hiso que tal vez Azula la considerara su amiga.

Cuando se disculpó vio ese algo diferente en ella y al igual que en esos momentos Katara mostraba ser un poco mas lista y madura de lo que había sido en días anteriores. También noto que era muy apreciada por las personas de la tribu, se dirigían a ella con respeto o una ligera reverencia, aunque ella les decía que no era necesario, ahí pudo ver la modestia que poseía, en su interior y por el comportamiento previo que había mostrado en sus discusiones creyó que era alguien a quien gustaba que la admiraran y la adoraran pues pudo ver algo de arrogancia cuando peleó con ella, estaba segura que vencería y en ocasiones esas personas, gracias a la experiencia previa con otros combatientes, tienden a sentirse por encima de otros, pero ella demostraba lo opuesto, incluso pudo notar un ligero sonrojo cuando le decían que, aunque había sido vencida aun la consideraban una maestro agua fuerte. Al parecer la princesa se avergonzaba un poco cuando la elogiaban y aquel gesto lo consideró algo… lindo por parte de ella.

Algunos se atrevían a felicitarla por su compromiso, al mismo tiempo se mostraban curiosos por saber quien era aquel que la había vencido. Zuko podía sentir las miradas sobre él, muchos ya conocían al príncipe heredero del fuego, por lo tanto era fácil deducir que era él, el prometido de la princesa, el valiente y fuerte maestro fuego que la había vencido, según las habladurías de la gente se decía que el príncipe había venido desde la nación del fuego única y exclusivamente para pedir la mano de la princesa aunque eso significara pelear contra ella, era ridículo pero el echo de que toda la familia se encontrara ahí acrecía la falsa verdad sobre esos rumores, pues hacía creer que la familia deseaba conocer también a la futura esposa, como si supieran de antemano que el príncipe vencería. No había forma de callar esos rumores pero era mejor que pensaran eso a la verdad. Ninguno de los dos tuvo problema en que hicieran sus propias conjeturas y aquella opinión hiso que Zuko se ganara la ciega admiración de algunos de la tribu, pues lo veían como el valiente guerrero que venció a la princesa. Aunque a él le costaba un poco creer eso.

- Creo que están siendo muy amables conmigo – le dijo a Lu Ten el último día del festival.

- Katara es muy querida, y todos saben de su fuerza como maestra agua, creo que te quieren porque que te consideran _digno_ de ella por haberla vencido.

- Pensé que me odiarían por eso y porque… soy un maestro fuego.

- Creo que después de tanto tiempo creyeron que solo un maestro de un elemento diferente era capaz de vencerla ya que ninguno de los maestros agua que se enfrentaron a ella fueron capaces de lograrlo – y agregó colocando su mano sobre su hombro - Debes sentirte orgulloso, puedes decir con seguridad que has vencido a uno de los maestros mas fuertes de las tribus agua.

No pudo evitar sonreír por aquel comentario y recordar su victoria en el combate especialmente porque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un maestro agua. Sí, el había ganado y se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero jamás pensó que eso haría que ahora estuviera comprometido.

Cuando el festival terminó los del fuego partirían a su hogar. La familia de la tribu del sur iría a la nación del fuego para el cumpleaños número diecisiete del príncipe Zuko y se haría el anuncio oficial del compromiso en aquella nación, después de eso, Katara se quedaría en la nación del fuego. La fecha para la boda quedo pendiente pues dejaron que los jóvenes decidieran ese momento. Ambos respiraron con tranquilidad al saber eso, el solo echo de verse casados muy pronto era algo inquietante, y el darles algo de tiempo resultaba confortante. Apenas y habían asimilado lo de su compromiso como para tener que pensar en la boda.

Y es en ese momento en que se encuentra Katara, llegando a la nación del fuego por el cumpleaños de su prometido y futuro esposo. Esa misma noche seria la fiesta, no pudieron llegar antes pues el clima se los había impedido y ni un maestro agua por mas entrenado que sea puede ir en contra de la madre naturaleza. Se vieron obligados a desviarse de su curso y eso ocasionó un retraso de un día haciéndolos llegar justo el día de la celebración. Pero Katara no le tomo tanta importancia, daba igual si llegaban antes o ese mismo día, el punto era llegar a tiempo y lo habían logrado, aunque era muy pasado de medio día cuando arribaron al puerto y la celebración seria en la noche.

El carruaje entro a la zona alta, a la boca del volcán. La diferencia entre el pueblo y ese lugar era grande. Las calles eran mas amplias y las casas muy grandes y mas esplendorosas. Todo era elegante y muy bien cuidado, así como la seguridad que existía. Pero lo que llamó mucho su atención fue el palacio. Parecía una fortaleza, estaba rodeado por dos muros internos que separaba el palacio de las demás casas. La entrada se veía imponente, la enorme puerta de color negro que daba entrada a la primera zona de guardia parecía como si se tratase de una prisión de la que nunca pudiera salir, pero al entrar al segundo muro, la puerta roja con la escultura de dos dragones dorados llamo su atención y se sorprendió aun más al notar que detrás de esa puerta y gigantescos muros había un bosque que rodeaba todo el palacio. El camino hasta la entrada del palacio estaba adoquinado y tendría una distancia de al menos un kilometro, pero resultaba agradable ver el verde de los árboles durante la trayectoria. Eso era algo que no esperaba ver especialmente porque se dio cuenta que había un lago, al parecer lo que le había dicho su madre respecto al rio subterráneo era verdad.

Al llegar al palacio descendieron de los dos carruajes la familia del sur.

- Bienvenidos – saludó Iroh a los recién llegados. Fueron escoltados a sus respectivas habitaciones, con excepción de Katara, que fue llevada a una habitación diferente, ahora que era la prometida de Zuko ella seria trasladada a las habitaciones cercanas a la de la familia real, una vez que llegaron Iroh personalmente abrió las puertas, junto con ellos entraron las sirvientas que comenzaron a acomodar las cosas de Katara.

La habitación era grande, casi igual a la que poseía en la tribu del sur, una enorme cama de cuatro postes, con una delgada tela que la cubría, tenia un hermoso tocador con todo lo que una chica puede desear para su arreglo personal, un escritorio con hojas y tinta. Lo que más le impresionó a Katara fue el color que predominaba en la habitación, no era del rojo que se esperaba encontrar, si no un color crema, un suave tono que iluminaba hermosamente. Las sábanas que cubrían la cama eran de la mas fina tela en diferentes tonalidades, la primera era de un color similar al de las paredes mientras que la segunda sábana que se dejaba ver era de un rojo manzana, el respaldo de la cama tenia una forma de corazón en madera blanca con gravados de dragones, a pesar de que no eran parte de la cultura de la princesa, no podía negar lo hermoso que se veía aquella exquisita forma que pareciera la protegería mientras dormía. Todo el mueble era de color blanco que, aunque se podía confundir con la pared, tenia algún toque en rojo que lo hacia resaltar. No tenia palabras para lo que veía, su habitación era hermosa y no podía negarlo.

Iroh notó la impresión de la princesa y se sintió complacido. Había echo bien en aceptar la sugerencia de Urza de redecorar la habitación que seria para Katara, aquel seria el lugar que ocuparía hasta que se casase con Zuko y deseaba que fuera lo más confortable para ella. Iroh la apoyó y el mismo también contribuyó con los cambios efectuados. Se sintió complaciente con los resultados y, a pesar de que no había mucho que le recordara a su tribu, al menos no se sentiría del todo agobiada por el impotente rojo que dominaba en la nación del fuego.

Existía una habitación adyacente unida por una puerta corrediza con la pintura de dragones en una montaña, Katara noto que era ahí donde estaban acomodando las cosas que traía, había toda una pared llena de cajoneras y cajas pequeñas y del otro lado pudo ver como delicadamente guardaban sus vestidos, la habitación no era tan grande pero si lo suficiente para albergar un espejo completo, comprendió entonces que se trataba de un vestidor, pero también pudo notar como había más de lo que ella llevaba consigo. Aquellas cajas donde estaba segura se guardaban joyas y adornos, al igual que el lugar donde se encontraban los vestidos, eran demasiados como para que sus cosas lograran llenarlos y sospechaba que algunos que ya lo estaban.

- Son obsequios – le dijo Iroh al notar como veía las demás cosas que no reconocía como propias – Ahora que eres la prometida de mi sobrino todo esto es parte de lo que a ti te corresponde como futura princesa de la nación del fuego, se que aun es pronto, pero bienvenida a la familia Katara.

La sincera sonrisa del señor del fuego hiso que se sintiera bien recibida y amada. Iroh era un hombre que inspiraba confianza, aprecio y respeto y no dudaba que sus palabras fueran verdaderas.

- Gracias señor…

- Llámame tío Iroh – le hablo con una sonrisa.

Katara sonrió – Gracias tío Iroh.

- La fiesta será en la noche, por ahora descansa, mi sobrino será tu escolta, unas de las muchachas vendrá para ayudarte a vestir.

- No es necesario mi madre lo hará.

- Entiendo, te veré en la noche entonces Katara.

El señor del fuego salió, cuando todo estuvo acomodado una de las muchachas se acercó a Katara.

- Princesa, estamos a su entera disposición, cuando este lista para su baño solo mande a avisarnos y nosotras le ayudaremos.

- ¿Ayudarme? – dijo un tanto confundida, ella sabia perfectamente como darse un baño y no entendía el propósito de que tuvieran que ayudarle.

La joven que podría tener alrededor de veinte años miró a la princesa y sonriendo le dijo - Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderá. Por ahora nos retiramos.

No entendió pero no le dio mucha importancia. Decidió mirar su habitación, era hermosa si, y solo por ese instante de curiosidad ese extraño presentimiento que tenia desde que bajo del barco se desvaneció momentáneamente. Abrió con cuidado los cajones, el dorado penetró en su mirada azul, los prendedores que se encontraban ahí eran hermosos, había de diferentes formas, unos de dragones y otros de delicadas flores con cuentas. En otro de los cajones encontró collares de piedras hermosas, no es que compara el oeste con el sur o las riquezas de su tribu con las de la nación del fuego, pero era natural de esperar que tales piedras no las encontraría en un lugar tan alejado y con un clima tan extremo como el que existía en su tierra natal, pero aun así las poseían. Además de las perlas tanto en su color nácar natural como las extrañas perlas negras, en los mares del sur se podrían encontrar dos especies de piedras muy raras y preciadas. Una era llamada el corazón del océano, un diamante azul que se encontraba en las profundidades de los mares congelados dentro de los territorios pertenecientes a la tribu del sur, su hermoso color azul era el dador de su nombre. El otro lo llamaban la aurora, pues las diferentes tonalidades que se veían en la extraña piedra les recordaba aquel hermoso fenómeno que se veía solo en el sur. Y sí, Katara poseía una buena colección de cada una de aquellas piedras, algunos eran obsequios de su abuela, Gran Gran que mas que nada eran herencia y otros que fue recibiendo a lo largo de su vida. Cerró aquel cajón y procedió a admirar la ropa.

Al igual que las joyas se encontraban en cajoneras delgadas, abrió una y miro la suave tela azul, reconoció el vestido, era uno de los muchos que su padre mandó a hacer para ella, ahora que viviría en un lugar con clima cálido no había necesidad de tener gruesos abrigos o ropa que mantenga el calor, incluso los zapatos eran diferentes. Katara poseía atuendos así para cuando era necesario salir de la tribu, aunque esas salidas no eran a menudo y por decir casi inexistentes. Ahora poseía mas vestidos tanto de fiesta como para el uso diario. Tocó la tela y le encantó su suavidad. Estaba orgullosa de ser quien era, de su procedencia y de su control. Era una maestra agua, una princesa de la tribu del sur y de las doce tribus que también habitaban el continente congelado. Sonrió para si misma, eso era, y aunque se casara con un príncipe de la nación del fuego y dejara su hogar, nunca dejaría de serlo.

Se sentía cansada por el viaje, miró la cama y decidió comprobar si era tan suave como se veía, para su sorpresa así lo era. Se dejó caer en los brazos del sueño. Un golpe y pareció despertar, pero sus ojos no querían abrirse. Un segundo golpe la hiso acomodarse mejor en su cama y querer dormir más.

- ¿Katara? – la voz de Sokka la hiso despertar de golpe y solo en ese momento recordó el lugar donde se encontraba y lo que había echo, se había quedado dormida. Al mirar la luz que entraba por la ventana demostraba que el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. ¡Por los espíritus! ¿Por cuánto tiempo habría dormido? – ¿Katara estas ahí? – insistió Sokka detrás de la puerta.

- Si Sokka un momento – se levanto de la cama y abrió para ver a su hermano gemelo.

- Mamá me mando para decirte que en un momento vendrá para ayudarte con tu arreglo. ¿Por qué no apareciste en la comida?

- Lo siento es que me quede dormida – se excusó – Dile a mamá que la estaré esperando, iré a bañarme.

- Katara… - le habló antes de marcharse - ¿Cómo estas? – pudo ver en sus ojos un poco de preocupación hacia ella, esa que solo en muy pocas ocasiones mostraba el príncipe guerrero.

- Estoy bien Sokka – no parecía muy convencido, pero se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.

Al momento en que se quedó sola decidió que debía bañarse y rápido. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación, recordó lo que había dicho aquella sirvienta respecto a que les avisara para ayudarle, era tonto, ella no necesitaba ayuda pero al entrar al baño noto un pequeño detalle, no había cuarto de aseo. Por mas que lo busco en su habitación y en aquella habitación donde si había un baño que cubría cierta necesidad mas no la del aseo personal.

- ¿PERO QUE…?

No entendía pero debía encontrar el cuarto de baño y rápido. No le quedó otro remedio que llamar a la sirvienta. Llegaron rápidamente, cuando Katara les informó que deseaba tomar un baño ellas le pidieron que la siguiera. A través del pasillo y después de una vuelta llegó a lo que era el baño. Las puertas las abrieron las dos sirvientas y Katara entro a un recibidor, estaba decorada con plantas y en la pared un mural de lo que parecían un paisaje de la nación del fuego. la llevaron a una habitación detrás de aquel recibidor donde las sirvientas le ayudaron a despojarse de su ropa. Cada prenda era colocada en un canasto con cuidado, al quedar en la última prenda sintió un poco de vergüenza pero se dio cuenta que las muchachas dejaron de ayudarla. Le indicaron donde había una bata para que se la colocara y al hacerlo saliera por una puerta que ellas le señalaron y posteriormente salieron dejándola sola. Se terminó de desvestir y se colocó la sencilla bata blanca, se dirigió a la puerta que estaba detrás de un biombo, al salir el vapor la cegó momentáneamente, pero después pudo observar el lugar con más detenimiento.

Aquello no era una simple bañera como esperaba encontrar o al menos como la que poseía en su habitación en la tribu del sur que era una enorme por no decir una gran bañera que le permitía disfrutar cómodamente de su baño, lo que tenia enfrente era un oasis. El baño de agua caliente parecía un pequeño lago en medio de una habitación rodeada de plantas, una pared de piedra simulaba una cascada de donde aquel oasis se llenaba. Su impresión fue grande no esperaba eso, definitivamente no. Primero lavó su cuerpo en el área de las regaderas, que en lugar de ser eso, era mas bien una cortina de agua que caía a manera de lluvia desde un techo de piedra. Esta sección no se encontraba dividida y era muy amplia, se sintió pequeña en aquel lugar, pero al menos sabia que las sirvientas no la veían. Al terminar, pese a estar húmeda se colocó una nuevo bata y se dirigió al oasis, se depositó dentro del baño y trato de disfrutar del agua. No podía negar que le gustaba eso, su cuerpo se relajó enormemente al sentir el agua caliente, aunque descansó su cuerpo pudo relajarse verdaderamente hasta ese momento.

- Princesa – se volteó para ver quien la llamaba y pudo ver a una de las sirvientas. Se agacho con un extraño recipiente en sus manos, lo colocó detrás de la cabeza de Katara – Por favor recargue su cabeza.

Ella obedeció y se dio cuenta que aquello que traía la chica le permitía fácilmente acomodar su cabeza, sintió como le tocaba su cabello y comenzaba a lavarlo. Se dejó hacer, realmente lo disfrutaba, un olor a lavanda le hiso darse cuenta que estaba usando el mismo enjuague que ella había traído consigo. Incluso el jabón con el que había lavado su cuerpo hace un momento era el mismo que ella tenia. Supuso que se habían encargado de llevarlo ahí. Cuando su baño terminó salió del agua caliente y fue llevada nuevamente a aquella habitación donde le dejaron secarse, al finalizar la vistieron con un sencillo juego de batas en colores azules claros. Ahora entendía el porque necesitaba ayuda para darse su baño. No negó que fue inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutó, no como lo hubiera deseado pues estaba contra reloj por el evento que tendría esa noche pero al menos se dijo a si misma que después lo haría y tomaría un baño con más calma. Al salir caminaron de regreso a su habitación. Katara noto que no había nadie mas que ellas caminando por aquel pasillo, le parecía extraño pues ni siquiera había guardias, cuando ocupaba algo solo jalaba un cuerda que se encontraba en su habitación y alguien iba.

Al llegar se encontró a su madre que la esperaba, ella ya estaba vestida y lista para la fiesta del príncipe, Katara despidió a las muchachas agradeciendo sus servicios, ellas se despidieron con el respeto que se merecía.

En esos momentos su madre terminaba de maquillarla.

- Katara – solo por el tono de voz, entendía que le hablaría seriamente – A partir de esta noche serás presentada como la prometida del príncipe Zuko, ¿Entiendes lo que eso representa? – la mirada un tanto confusa de su hija le dio la respuesta - En estos momentos y hasta el día de tu boda deberás comportarte adecuadamente, porque ahora no solo representas a la tribu agua, si no también serás una futura princesa de la nación del fuego y deberás ganarte tu lugar aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Su madre suspiró, sabia lo que le esperaba a su hija, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la gran ventana, era una noche hermosa y las estrellas adornaban el firmamento nocturno.

- Escúchame, Zuko fue aceptado por nuestra tribu porque cumplió con los requisitos para ser tu prometido, y si deseas ser aceptada por esta nación deberás cumplir también esos requisitos.

- ¿Tengo que vencerlo en un encuentro? – dijo un tanto inocente, si así se había ganado el respeto de su tribu ella también debía hacer lo mismo ¿no?

- No hija mía – se acercó a ella – Tendrás que ganarte el respeto de las personas de aquí bajo tus propios medios. La nación del fuego al igual que la tribu agua, se maneja por medio del respeto, la alianza y la seguridad que existe entre el pueblo y los líderes y es posible que algunas personas no se sientan muy felices por tu compromiso y por eso debes ganarte su respeto.

- No entiendo por que debería importarme eso – la miró un poco molesta - Zuko no es el príncipe heredero y yo no tengo que demostrarle a nadie si soy o no digna de él.

- Tal vez pienses eso ahora pero créeme que no te gustará lo que pase si no consigues caerles bien a las personas de aquí y las consecuencias que eso trae.

Madre e hija se miraron, Katara entendía la preocupación de su madre, o más bien pensó que se estaba preocupando de más.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Porque cuando tu padre quiso casarse conmigo nadie aceptó nuestro compromiso – pudo ver la sorpresa en su hija, se acercó a ella sentándose nuevamente – Ni siquiera tu abuelo Pakku lo aceptó.

- Pero ustedes se casaron… y mi abuelo te quiere mucho, en ocasiones le gusta decirme que nunca seré ni la mitad de mujer que eres tú – y eso hacía, tal vez como maestro agua era excepcional y podía ver el orgullo en sus ancianos ojos pero en otras cosas su abuelo disfrutaba de burlarse de ella comprándola con su madre diciendo que ni siquiera parecía su hija pues sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. _"Tienes la delicadeza de un hombre cuando trata de ser elegante"._ Esas habían sido sus palabras para demostrar que le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser como su madre.

Kya sonrió – Lo sé, me gané su cariño, pero fue difícil demostrarles a los líderes de las otras tribus y a otras personas que era digna del próximo jefe. Hubo muchos que se manifestaron en contra de nuestro matrimonio pues querían casar a sus hijas con tu padre y jamás aceptarían a la hija de un comerciante que ni siquiera pertenecía a la tribu del sur. Aunque hubo algunos que si aceptaban también hubo otros que no y la presión de convertirme en digna para tu padre a los ojos de los demás fue agobiante, y en una ocasión pensé en abandonarlo solo porque me hicieron creer que nunca seria lo suficientemente buena para él.

- Eso es ridículo, si papá te amaba que les importaba a ellos si te consideraban digna o no.

- Lo sé, fue mi amor por él lo que me hiso seguir adelante y convertirme en quien soy ahora, y jamás me arrepentiré de haberme casado con él – un gran amor podía ver Katara en el rostro de su madre, el amor que le tenía a su padre – Y es por eso que no deseo que pases por lo mismo que yo Katara. Demuéstrales a ellos que eres superior a cualquier mujer noble de aquí, no permitas que te vean por debajo de ellas y siéntete orgullosa de ser la prometida de Zuko. Eres digan de él y no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario.

- Lo haré mamá, no te preocupes - el brillo de seguridad que mostraba Katara hiso que su madre se sintiera un poco más tranquila. Deseaba tener esa platica con su hija – Gracias – fueron sus palabras mientras se daban un dulce abrazo entre madre e hija, cuando se separaron Katara pudo ver los ojos cristalinos de su madre.

- Mi niña, ya eres toda una mujercita que esta comprometida, después voy a tener _esa_ platica contigo.

- ¡Mamá! – le reprochó Katara al saber a que tipo de platica se refería su madre.

Después de eso la reina de la tribu del sur observó a su hija, a pesar de su joven edad Katara poseía belleza y en esos momentos, vestida y arreglada como toda una princesa lo dejaba más que claro. Estaba segura que Zuko se enamoraría de ella, y Katara de igual manera, el príncipe no era para nada feo, todo lo contrario era apuesto, varonil y poseía ese porte de guerrero e infundía respeto hacia su persona, no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa un tanto sonrojada, su hija tenía mucha suerte de casarse con un joven como Zuko y confiaba muy en su interior que al final todo terminaría bien para ambos. Se retiró de la habitación de su hija diciéndole que se verían pronto.

Cuando su madre salió de la habitación Katara continuó pensando en lo que le había dicho, "Ganarse su lugar y darse a respetar" Era ridículo para ella demostrar tal cosa, no tenía que hacerlo, o bueno no lo consideraba necesario. Ella era su prometida y los demás debían aguantarse les gustara o no. Tampoco era como si tuviera tantos ánimos de casarse con Zuko. Y de nuevo ese peso cayó en ella como una gran piedra a sus hombros. Se casaría con Zuko, aquella era una verdad irremediable.

Alzó su mirada y desde su lugar pudo ver hacia la ventana por donde observó la obscuridad de la noche y las estrellas. Al menos no era Haack…

Suspiró. No quería admitirlo pero estaba un poco nervioso, todo su ser lo estaba. Miro en sus manos la pequeña caja de madera finamente tallada, sabia lo que había en su interior y después desvió la mirada a hacia el frente. La puerta de madera negra solo le recordaba a lo que había ido y tristemente no podía evitarlo.

Desde que regresó de la tribu agua todo en parte era confuso para él. Hubo en momentos en que pensaba que lo que acababa de hacer era un total error, casarse con una completa desconocida era algo que debió pensar más profundamente, no era una decisión de tomar a la ligera, era algo muy importante, aquellas dudas e incertidumbre lo asaltaron en ocasiones en ese mes, pero había momentos, en los que agradecía estar comprometido. Como había terminado su estudio en la real academia de maestros fuego ahora tenia que hacer su servicio militar, pero este no comenzaría si no hasta el siguiente mes, ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el palacio y eso era en parte un ligero inconveniente por cierto grupo de chicas que estudiaba ahí.

Dentro del palacio única y exclusivamente a un grupo selecto de chicas se les instruía en todo lo referente a las tradiciones, poesía, canto, instrumentos musicales, elocuencia y otras cosas más que eran propias de la nación del fuego. A diferencia de la real academia de señoritas de la nación del fuego en esta selecta clase se les impartía este tipo de conocimiento pues, en la creencia de estos estaba que las mujeres son las verdaderas portadoras de las tradiciones y formar parte de este grupo era un verdadero honor además de las ventajas que esto representaba, pues una dama que hubiera formado parte de este selecta clase corría con más suerte de casarse con un buen prospecto para marido. Y es por ese motivo que Zuko daba gracias el estar comprometido, el rango de edad que se mantenía en aquellas aceptadas era entre los trece años y los diecisiete y aquella enseñanza en particular duraba un periodo de tres años, cada año cuando una clase salía una nueva ingresaba.

El asedio que representaban aquellas chicas en ocasiones incomodaba al príncipe y recordaba el motivo de porque no pasaba mucho tiempo en el palacio y más en la academia, incluso su primo se vio presa de aquellas que trataban de seducirlo para lograr que se enamoraran de ellas, pero ninguna lo logro y ahora era él el nuevo objetivo de estas chicas.

Cuando termino su enseñanza en la academia y se vio obligado a regresar a vivir al palacio comenzaron estas chicas a tratar de conquistarlo pues, como era obligación en mas de una ocasión se vio forzado a cenar con ellas por petición de su padre o de su tío, pero fue en una de esas cenas cuando la noticia de su compromiso se divulgó gracias a su adorable tío. Al menos ya no lo molestarían con querer conquistarlo y por esas semanas estuvo tranquilo. Sin embargo aquellas se mostraron muy curiosas por aquella que era su prometida y su tío no se inmutaba en dar información sobre la futura esposa.

- ¿Y quien es la elegida príncipe Zuko? si es que se puede saber – preguntó una de ellas en aquella cena cuando se reveló que estaba comprometido.

- Oh es una hermosa jovencita… – hablo su tío antes que él.

- Tío.. – le hablo en voz baja pudiendo así evitar que el señor del fuego hablara de más – Podrán conocer a mi prometida el día de mi cumpleaños – fue todo lo que dijo y como si fuera una orden silenciosa no se habló mas del asunto.

Zuko no planeaba hablar de su compromiso y mucho menos de Katara delante de aquellas chicas, suficiente seria con la gran ola de preguntas y explicaciones que le daría a sus amigos cuando se enteraran. El planeaba que todo se supiera el día de su cumpleaños, porque incluso en ese momento aún se sentía abrumado por la decisión que había tomado y pensaba que tal vez estaba en un error.

Pero ahora había llegado el momento, el día en que presentaría a Katara como su prometida de manera oficial a la nación del fuego, los representantes de las otras naciones ya sabían de aquel compromiso por lo tanto no habría tanta sorpresa de su parte, quienes se sorprenderían por aquella noticia de quien era finalmente su prometida serian sus amigos, ya podía escuchar sus burlas y comentarios.

Suspiró nuevamente, era momento de terminar con eso de una vez por todas y estar parado frente la puerta de su prometida dudando en tocar o no, no ayudaba en nada. Finalmente lo hiso, al escuchar la voz dando permiso para entrar abrió la puerta y se quedó en el marco de la misma al ver a quien estaba ahí dentro.

Ver a Katara vestida con gruesos abrigos y vestimenta de combate no llamaría demasiado la atención de un hombre, aunque debía reconocer que poseía una cara bonita y que decir de sus ojos, pero fue su comportamiento lo que hiso que tomara la decisión de aceptarla como su esposa, sin embargo, en esos momentos al verla vestida de esa manera y arreglada impecablemente hiso que se quedara sin habla.

El vestido de Katara era similar a un traje del reino tierra pero a diferencia de ello las mangas de su vestido eran aun más largas, el fajo que iba desde la línea baja de su busto hasta su cadera además de marcar lo estrecha que era su cintura la hacia ver más estilizada y alta, de ella se desprendía tela cayendo de manera semicircular en diferentes tonalidades de azules que contrastaban con el color perlado del vestido, poseía estampados de flores en tonos ligeramente más obscuros, su fajo era de un color azul turquesa con detalles ondulados. El vestido poseía una caída hermosa y con aquella tela ligera, pareciera que Katara caminara sobre las nubes, su cabello estaba recogido al lado de su oreja izquierda y un juego de peinetas en forma de flores en color perla resaltaban entre su cabello chocolate, especialmente la gema azul que se encontraba en el centro de las mismas.

Y sí, por ese motivo se quedo sin habla el príncipe de la nación del fuego, el ligero maquillaje la hacia verse incluso de su misma edad y que decir de sus ojos, resaltaban enormemente y le era imposible no evitar verlos.

Katara le había dado permiso para entrar, pero al verlo parado ahí, sin decir nada la obligó a decirle nuevamente que podía pasar. Era su prometido después de todo y no estaría del todo mal que estuviera en su habitación tan solo unos momentos pues pronto tendrían que ir a donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

- ¿Esta mal?

- No…

- ¿Entonces porque no entras?

En ese momento Zuko se dio cuenta que su respuesta no era exactamente para esa pregunta, el _no_ de su respuesta estaba mas bien dirigido a la apariencia de la princesa, por supuesto que no se veía mal pero no fue aquello lo que le preguntó, se avergonzó un poco y se dio cuenta que la estuvo mirando como idiota por un tiempo que podía considerarse un poco mas de lo adecuado para mirar a otra persona, desvió su rostro sonrojado por su acción, eso lo llevó a ver la caja que poseía en sus manos y recordó el propósito de esta y lo que contenía. Con un nuevo impulso que al parecer había regresado a su cuerpo se adentro a la habitación.

- Mi padre, me hablo de sus tradiciones y me dijo que esto es necesario cuando una mujer se compromete.

Katara observó como habría la caja frente a ella y vio el hermoso collar que estaba adentro. La gema azul estaba sostenida por tres hileras de pequeñas perlas que terminaban en un ganchillo, donde una fina fila de perlas caía también. No era la tradicional gargantilla que se otorgaba en su tribu, pero era increíblemente hermosa, se quedo sin habla por aquel exquisito collar.

- Sé que se supone que yo debería de tallar algo en la piedra, pero… bueno no se como tallar un rubí.

- ¿Es un rubí? – pregunto asombrada.

- Sí, aunque todos los rubí son rojos, rara vez se encuentra uno de color diferente, especialmente en color azul.

Katara estaba admirada por la belleza del collar. En ese momento Zuko colocó la caja en una mesita cercana a él y saco el collar para colocarlo en su dueña. La gema se situaba justamente en su clavícula y no pegado en su cuello como debería pero eso no le molestó para nada pues se veía hermosa aquella pieza así como estaba, era perfecta para ella. Katara pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre su oreja cuando Zuko estaba colocando el ganchillo y eso le provocó una extraña sensación que se extendió desde su pecho hasta su estómago. Extrañamente a Zuko le sudaban las manos y solo podía oler un aroma a lavanda que inundaba su nariz desprendido de ella, cuando pudo al fin cerrar aquel ganchillo se aparto observando entonces como le quedaba. No podía ser mas perfecto.

Con solo ver la mirada del príncipe Katara pudo suponer que se le veía bien. Aunque quería salir corriendo al vestidor para poder verse en el enorme espejo, no lo hiso, tuvo que abstenerse de aquel impulso y esperaría a que la velada terminara para poder hacerlo. Entonces recordó algo.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti – Zuko se sorprendió y sintió algo en su pecho al escuchar que le iba a dar algo. Observó como ella se adentraba a una habitación conjunta y regresaba con une estuche alargado.

Katara extendió sus manos para que pudiera tomar el presente que traía para Zuko por su cumpleaños. Lo tomó y con una mirada de sus ojos ambarinos le pidió permiso para abrirlo. Katara solo asintió con su cabeza. Al abrir el estuche en color azul marino Zuko pudo ver el contenido y le encantó.

Una daga. Estaba envaina en su funda de color gris con gravados de la tribu agua. la empuñadura poseía la figura de un lobo, la hoja tenía una curvatura alargada en la punta. Era simplemente hermosa. Zuko había entrenado en el manejo de espadas de todo tipo hasta que se adecuó a uno solo, sabia manejar una daga y tener una como aquella que sostenía en sus manos le hiso sentirse halagado. Le dio la vuelta para admirar cada centímetro de ella y entonces vio el gravado que se hallaba al pie de la hoja.

- Nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea – leyó.

- Mi abuelo eligió esas palabras – declaró Katara.

Leer eso le hiso recordar la pelea que tubo con Katara y como le venció. Aquellas palabras iban bien dirigidas a él pues, a pesar de que tenia casi todo en contra, el venció en aquel combate, aunque realmente no sintió que perdería.

Katara se sintió complacida al ver en el rostro del príncipe como le agradaba su obsequio, había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en que seria lo adecuado, incluso en un momento pensó en no darle nada, pero claro, eso no podía ser pues era su prometido y tenia que, por obligación entregarle algo por su cumpleaños. La idea de obsequiarle una daga le vino a la mente cuando, en sus entrenamientos repasaba en su mente una y otra vez su encuentro, y como pudo ella haber vencido si hubiera echo esto o aquello, recordar su combate le hiso darse cuenta que, posiblemente no solo poseía entrenamiento como maestro fuego si no también en otras áreas, como manejo de armas y ahí fue cuando se decidió. Obsequiar una espada seria demasiado ostentoso por lo que consideró mas adecuado una daga. Su abuelo después decidió que se le grabara aquellas palabras. Aunque para Katara mas bien pareciera un recordatorio de que él la había vencido y triunfado en aquella pelea.

- Gracias…

La ligera sonrisa y la mirada que le daba al obsequio dado por ella le hiso sentir algo en el corazón de Katara, realmente le había gustado y su rostro mostraba verdadera gratitud y felicidad. Después vio como la guardaba en su cinturón dejándola a la vista. Le tendió su mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde la fiesta se estaba llevando acabo. En esta ocasión el cumpleaños número diecisiete del príncipe se celebró en los jardines y no en el salón real de eventos. Tratándose de una ocasión especial decidieron hacerlo ahí. El camino por el que anduvieron para llegar a la entrada de los jardines fue largo para el gusto de Katara, Zuko la guiaba.

Llegaron entonces a la entrada del jardín. Unos guardias custodiaban la entrada y se podía escuchar la música y la platica. En ese momento ambos se miraron, no necesitaban palabras para decirse lo nervioso que estaban. Se escucharon tres golpes y el silencio reinó, aquello solo sirvió para que fueran capaces de escuchar el galope de sus propios corazones. Entonces fueron anunciados.

- El príncipe de la nación del fuego Zuko y su prometida la princesa de la tribu agua del sur lady Katara.

Y sus corazones se detuvieron.

- Hagámoslo – le dijo Zuko en voz baja. Katara sintió el ligero apretón del príncipe y lo miró con una sonrisa, aquello mermó un poco lo que ambos sentían, asintió con la cabeza y sujetó con un poco más de fuerza su mano para sentir aquella pequeña seguridad que le daba estar sujeta de él.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos salieron.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Zuko decidió separase de Katara un momento y lo que más temía pasó.

- ¡Eh Zuko! Que escondidito te lo tenias – Zheng, uno de los amigos de Zuko se acerco a él pasándole uno de sus brazos en su hombro diciéndole aquellas palabras a su oído – Mira que linda es tu prometida ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste eh?

- Seguramente para que no le pusieras tus ojos encima – hablo Jung conociendo lo mujeriego que era su amigo.

- Siendo la prometida de Zuko no creo que se atreva, a menos que quiera verse involucrado en un Agni Kai – Hyu se acercó a su grupo de amigos motivado también por la curiosidad.

El rumor de que Zuko estaba comprometido se regó como pólvora y siendo ellos los mas cercanos a el príncipe tuvieron mucha curiosidad sobre quien seria la chica, sin embargo Zuko no salió del palacio y no tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarle, pero cuando fue anunciado junto con su prometida no les cupo a dudas que aquellos rumores eran verdaderos.

Zuko no encontraba palabras para poder explicar como fue que se comprometió con ella y realmente no esperaba hacerlo. Al momento en que entraron pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, que fuera el centro de atención, pero en esta ocasión no solo era él si no también alguien más. En el momento en que se acercaban a felicitarlo no solo por su cumpleaños si no también por su compromiso resultaba imposible que no presentara a su prometida, al principio muchos dieron sus felicitaciones a la joven pareja y se mostraron un tanto curiosos por ver quien era la prometida. Si se sorprendieron de que fuera una princesa de la tribu agua no lo noto, todos se mostraron amables con ellos y cordiales, dándole la bienvenida a Katara. A esas personas no pareciera importarles mucho el motivo de su compromiso, cualquiera podría suponer que estaban enamorados pues Zuko no se separó de ella en casi toda la velada, hasta ese momento y como abejas buscando miel sus amigos fueron tras él.

- Jamás creí decir esto – siguió hablando Hyu – Pero te tengo envidia amigo – le sonrió con sincero afecto.

El grupo de amigos dirigió entonces la vista hacia la prometida de Zuko. Katara se encontraba platicando con el señor del fuego y su hijo, junto a ellos estaba Urza. No había manera que alguien dijera que Katara era fea, esa noche se veía hermosa, ni siquiera Zuko estaba consiente de aquella belleza que poseía su prometida pues en las pocas ocasiones que la trato en la tribu del sur bueno, el clima no daba oportunidad para que se vistiera de aquella manera y al igual que sus amigos estaba cautivado.

- Bastardo con suerte – le dijo Zheng.

El grupo rio por el comentario y no se dijo más, solo felicitaciones por parte de ellos. Eran sus amigos y no necesitaban explicaciones, si Zuko era feliz con eso les bastaba, pero Zuko por dentro estaba nervioso, solo hasta ese momento, en que sus amigos lo felicitaban se dio cuenta que en verdad se iba a casar, que no había vuelta atrás y a la distancia estaba la que seria su esposa. Un fuerte sentimiento se situó en su pecho, ¿Miedo? ¿Emoción? ¿Preocupación? sin lugar a dudas lo que sentía estaba lejos de aquello llamado amor, el amor que se supone el sentiría por la mujer con la que se casaría, pero no, el no sentía amor. De pronto se sintió atrapado en una red de mentiras, todas aquellas personas pensaban que se amaban cuando no era así. Al terminar la velada escolto a Katara a su habitación.

El caminar de Zuko era diferente a cuando se dirigían a la fiesta, estaban nerviosos y no sabían que esperar, pero por fortuna todo salió bien, sin embargo Katara pudo sentir que su acompañante no se veía cansado o relajado de que todo hubiera acabado y que ahora podrían estar tranquilos dejando de fingir, pero esa palabra le abrió los ojos a Katara.

- Se como te sientes – su voz irrumpió el silencio en el que se encontraban mientras caminaban – Pero ellos no son tontos, saben que nuestro compromiso no es por amor - Zuko detuvo su andar para verla sorprendido, Katara le sonrió – Soy una princesa de la tribu agua del sur y tu un príncipe de la nación del fuego, todos pensarían que se trata de un matrimonio por conveniencia para mantener una relación entre nuestras naciones, así que en ese caso no tienes que preocuparte por dar explicaciones, di si lo deseas que fue algo planeado por nuestros padres.

Zuko la observó en silencio, ella suavemente jaló su brazo para continuar caminando y así lo hicieron.

- Además – agregó Katara – Es más creíble eso a decir que te enamoraste de mí, siendo que solo nos hemos visto dos veces en nuestras vidas.

- O por que te vencí en un encuentro.

- En ese caso tal vez me odien.

Zuko se detuvo y la miró - ¿Por qué te odiarían?

Katara recordó lo que le dijo su madre, no quería creer que tuviera que ganar su lugar en aquella nación pero la forma en que fue recibida se lo dejo en claro. Podía notar las falsas felicitaciones en ciertas personas esa noche, especialmente de aquellos que tenían hijas jóvenes. El comportamiento de Zuko hiso que se mostraran ligeramente renuentes a creer que todo aquello podría haber sido planeado, pero sus posiciones y lo rápido que ocurrió el compromiso dejaba a duda un posible romance entre ellos. Si se enteraban de la verdad era mas que obvio que se crearía el descontento entre ellos, a Katara no le importaría eso, ella no planeaba agradarle a gente que ni siquiera la aceptaba, pero por otro lado, muchas de aquellas personas eran amigos de la familia real, crear una conmoción por las circunstancias de su compromiso no seria algo bueno.

- No creo que seas lo suficientemente tonto para no darte cuenta que la mayoría de tus invitados tienen hijas jóvenes. Estoy segura que más de alguno deseaba que te casaras con alguna de sus hijas. Si saben que lo nuestro fue porque me venciste en un encuentro trataran de persuadirte a que rompas el compromiso…

- No lo haré – Aseguró fuertemente. Katara lo miró fijamente y vio la determinación en sus ojos.

Zuko recordó la platica que tubo con su padre la mañana antes de que anunciaron su compromiso. Pidió hablar con el jefe Hakoda a solas y este lo recibió, le daría su respuesta.

- He decidido aceptar a su hija como mi prometida – lo dijo así sin más. Estaba nervioso y solo esperaba que el jefe Hakoda aceptara su respuesta. Al final de cuentas era lo mejor para su hija, dudaba que se le negara.

- ¿Estas seguro? – Aquella respuesta asombro a Zuko – Se los motivos que te están haciendo tomar esta decisión, pero no estas obligado a hacerlo - Se quedo sin habla – Mi hija es necia y orgullosa, tu mismo te debiste a ver sorprendido por la forma en que esta eligiendo marido, casarse solo con aquel que pudiera vencerla – vio como movía la cabeza a manera de desaprobación – Se parece demasiado a su madre y créeme que si la haces enojar desearás no haberlo echo.

Zuko conocía su temperamento, lo conocía muy bien, de lo contrario no estuviera en esa situación.

- Entonces… ¿No quiere que me case con ella?

- No es que no quiera, es solo que sentiré un poco de pena por ti si lo haces, por que para empezar no creo que le guste la idea de dejar la tribu.

Si, eso ya lo sabia de antemano Zuko. Al parecer las cosas estaban cambiando, ahora no se veía obligado a casarse, incluso el propio padre de Katara le estaba dando la opción de rechazarla sin consecuencias.

- ¿Y que pasará con Katara? – le preguntó.

- No te preocupes por ella, se que encontrará marido tarde o temprano, al contrario todo esto le servirá para que aprenda una lección.

Hakoda observaba al príncipe de la nación del fuego, le pareció increíble que tomase la decisión de aceptar a Katara, pero no podía obligarlo a casarse con ella solo por las consecuencias que acarrearía el no hacerlo. Katara podía aceptar el verse obligada a casarse, pero Zuko, el no tenia porque soportar un matrimonio en esas circunstancias. Ambos eran jóvenes y superarían este percance. No había necesidad de obligarlos a nada, el como padre podía entenderlo.

- Aun así… - le escuchó hablar – Deseo casarme con su hija – abrió los ojos con asombro – Se que nuestro compromiso no seria normal, pero yo también tengo en parte la culpa de que todo esto pasara, pelee con su hija por un impulso que debí controlar, nunca debí de haberme enfrentado a ella, ambos somos responsables de todo esto, pero aunque sea así, yo he vencido y ella es ahora mi prometida. La cuidaré y la protegeré, puede estar seguro de eso.

Hakoda se quedó en silencio – Es admirable el honor que posees príncipe Zuko – le dijo después - Si así es como lo deseas, entonces acepto tu proposición y te entrego la mano de mi hija en matrimonio.

Zuko había tomado su decisión, se casaría con ella. Aunque no hubiera amor podía entender que eso no seria para siempre, bueno… el mirarla así como estaba en ese momento hiso que su corazón latiera fuertemente. Katara lo miraba fijamente por la respuesta que le había dado, la seguridad mostrada la sorprendió. A pesar de que se hiso de manera oficial su compromiso nada evitaba que algo cambiara las circunstancias y de pronto se rompiera. Cualquier cosa podría suceder, pero Zuko le aseguraba que no seria así, él había tomado una decisión y no parecía cambiar de idea.

- Acepté casarme contigo – dijo desviando la mirada – Además si no eras tú, tal vez mis padres me hubieran obligado a comprometerme y no seria tan diferente a ahora – por algún motivo Katara sintió algo en su pecho, al parecer le daba igual con quien se casara – Pero… - agregó Zuko – Admiro la manera en que te impusiste a tu compromiso… y me siento un poco orgulloso de haberte vencido.

La apacible cara de Katara y la forma en que lo miraba hiso que se sonrojara – No es que este contento por todo esto, digo, estamos comprometidos y debemos casarnos pero… si tuviera que elegir…

- Entiendo – le cortó – Gracias – dijo finalmente con un sonrisa.

Debía admitir lo que estaba haciendo Zuko por ella, casarse no era solo por cuestión de honor, al ser príncipes ambos, tarde o temprano se verían obligados a una situación similar, Katara lo vivió cuando se entero de su compromiso con Haack y si Zuko la hubiese rechazado entonces después se vería obligada a comprometerse con alguien mas, aunque eso tampoco fuera seguro. Zuko admitía que si no se casaba con ella, de igual manera se vería forzado a un compromiso. Por donde sea que lo vieran tendría , siendo forzados a casarse con personas que no aman.

No se dijeron nada más y continuaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Katara.

- Que descanses.

- Igualmente.

Katara se dirigió al vestidor, y se admiró por primera vez el collar de compromiso, era hermoso no había dudas y se veía bien en ella. Lo toco y un sentimiento la embargó. Ahora todo estaba echo, oficialmente estaban comprometidos. Segundos después tocaron a la puerta, dio la aprobación de entrada, era una de las muchachas que la ayudo cuando se bañó, le ayudo a desvestirse, colocando cada prenda en su lugar, una vez con la ropa de dormir se despidió de ella cortésmente, se dejo caer sobre la gran cama y dejo que el sueño la reclamara.


	3. Confusion

Capitulo III

**CONFUSION**

- ¿Qué piensas de ellos?

Urza y Kya caminaban por los pasillos esa mañana.

- Creo que les costará un poco, pero estoy segura que todo surgirá de manera natural – dijo confiadamente Kya.

- Opino lo mismo – aseguró Urza – Muchos de los invitados dijeron haberse asombrado de Katara, y mas de alguno lamento que ya estuviera comprometida.

- Urza – Kya se detuvo y miro a la princesa de la nación del fuego – Se muy bien lo que puede pasar si se enteran por la forma en que se comprometieron, y estoy segura que habrá uno que otro disgustado por esta unión.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte Kya, entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero te aseguro que Iroh no permitirá ofensa alguna hacia Katara y nosotros tampoco la dejaremos sola, siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarla.

La princesa de la nación del fuego estaba consiente de lo que le esperaba a Katara. Ella había pasado por lo mismo y podía predecir fácilmente lo que pasaría después. Pero ella la ayudaría en todo.

- Gracias – le dijo sonriente.

- Al contrario, gracias a ti. Se que Zuko es algo orgulloso y tiene un poco de mal temperamento en ocasiones, pero estoy segura que con tu hija se comportará como todo un caballero y espero que lo cambie un poco.

- Solo espero que Katara también se sepa comportar – dijo un poco preocupada.

Ambas rieron y continuaron su camino. En el trayecto se encontraron con un grupo de jovencitas, todas se detuvieron y saludaron a ambas mujeres con respeto. Urza complaciente les presentó a la soberana de la tribu del sur.

- Kya, ellas son algunas de las jovencitas que estudian aquí en el palacio, algunas de ellas se presentaron anoche en el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

- Es un gusto conocerlas y poseen un talento increíble.

Todas ellas asintieron por el halago y se despidieron, dejando que las dos damas continuaran su camino.

- Ella es la madre – susurro una.

- Es muy bella…

- ¿En verdad creen que se amen?

- Eso seria un gran inconveniente para ti ¿Verdad Emi?

- Si su compromiso es impuesto, entonces tal vez el príncipe después quiera elegir una concubina – dijo Emi maliciosamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Mai? – le reprochó – ¿Crees que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que tu amistad con la princesa Azula es solo una fachada para acercarte al príncipe Zuko?

Mai la miró fijamente, su amistad con Azula no tenia nada que ver con lo que Emi decía. Es verdad que estaba enamorada de Zuko, pero jamás usaría a Azula con tan bajas intenciones.

- Todas sabemos que el príncipe se acerca a ti solo por que eres amiga de su hermana, de lo contrario ni te tomaría en cuenta.

- Creo que estas subestimando a la princesa Azula, no es tan tonta como para no saber cuando alguien se acerca a ella por interés, soy su amiga y jamás me aprovechare de eso, soy capaz de conseguir lo que quiero por mis propios méritos y si el príncipe Zuko se acerca a mí tal vez es porque no me muestro tan desesperada por agradarle.

Sin decir más Mai se alejo del grupo y continuo su camino, al pasar por uno de los pasillos se encontró con Azula. Se quedo de pie frente a ella, bajo un poco la mirada.

- ¿Escuchaste?

Azula asintió con la cabeza - No tenia idea… - dijo en voz baja.

Hasta ese momento no sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia su hermano. Era verdad que Azula era capaz de reconocer cuando alguien se acercaba a ella solo por interés, y claro, más de alguna de aquellas chicas intentaron hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, por eso no tenía muchas amistades, era triste pensar que solo estaban a su lado por su posición o porque deseaban acercarse a su hermano, sin embargo el entrarse en ese momento que Mai tenia sentimientos hacia Zuko no cambiaria la idea que tenia de ella.

Mai y Ty Lee habían sido sus amigas desde que eran niñas, al principio la visitaban solo por que sus padres iban al palacio y como era costumbre ella jugaba con los hijos de las familias más reconocidas de la nación. Pero fue la dulzura de Ty Lee y la indiferencia de Mai la que las unió. Era imposible sospechar de malas intenciones hacia Ty Lee, pues la pequeña era mas distraída que nada, muy hábil en otras áreas pero de corazón puro. Mai en cambio pareciera que el solo echo de tener que jugar con Azula le provocaba pereza y molestia, pero cada día con la princesa se volvía interesante para alguien que no encontraba diversión en casi nada.

Azula era una maestra fuego y a pesar de que Ty Lee y Mai no lo eran ambas entraron en la real academia para señoritas de la nación del fuego especialmente en el área de entrenamiento. Para Azula era obligatorio, pero sus amigas entraron por diversión y claro para acompañarla, aquello solo solidarizó mas su amistad. Años mas tarde Mai fue seleccionada para ingresar al selecto grupo de clases que se instruía en el palacio, sus padres aceptaron de inmediato, el motivo, bueno, querían que hiciera algo mas femenino además de saber pelear y combatir con cuchillas, que para ese momento ya era muy buena.

Desde entonces estuvo estudiando en el palacio, cerca de Azula y por supuesto también cerca de su hermano. El amor que sentía por Zuko era desde su niñez, cuando Azula le prendió por accidente fuego a su ropa y el la salvó apagando el fuego, aunque eso fuera lanzando a ambos a una fuente.

- No era necesario que lo supieras… al menos no de esta manera…

Aunque lo amara en secreto, creía que ahora que estaba estudiando en aquel grupo podía tener alguna oportunidad de estar con él, y aunque intentó acercarse, al mismo tiempo lo veía inalcanzable, ella también sabia su lugar y podía considerarse amiga del príncipe Zuko, en más de una ocasión compartieron alguna conversación sin embargo ahora ya no había oportunidad alguna con él.

Azula nunca lo hubiera sospechado si no lo hubiera escuchado, Mai poseía un semblante neutral en el que pareciera que todo le molestara, rara vez se le veía feliz o cómoda con algo, pensar que tenia sentimientos hacia su hermano le sorprendió en verdad. Quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras, solo en ese momento se sintió un poco culpable, porque sabía que su hermano se convenció de su compromiso con Katara por lo que le dijo, él mismo se lo había dicho. Había lastimado a su amiga de manera indirecta.

- Ellos… - Mai se mordió el labio, no se atrevió a terminar su pregunta, le dolería mucho la respuesta, el solo echo de enterarse que estaba comprometido le dolió demasiado, aunque eran rumores, cuando el mismo príncipe dijo que conocerían a su prometida el día de su cumpleaños fue el tiro de gracia para su corazón y verla esa noche supo que no tenia oportunidad, era muy bonita y diferente a lo que había imaginado. La idea de que fuera un compromiso por conveniencia debido a que ella era una princesa cruzó por su mente, sin embargo, la manera en que la miraba la hiso dudar un poco. Además si fuera un compromiso de ese tipo se hubiera establecido desde hace años, cuando ellos eran niños, por lo general así se estipulaban, sin embargo ellos ya estaban grandes y esperar tanto tiempo para llevar acabo un compromiso no era algo normal, especialmente entre naciones.

Zuko había viajado a la tribu del agua molesto por verse obligado a ir, ella lo sabía de antemano pues fue testigo cuando su hermana le comunico de ese viaje, regresar comprometido era obvio que no formaba parte de un viaje no deseado y solo había una razón para que ese compromiso se diera, se había enamorado.

- Mai… - como si fuera capaz de leer su mente Azula podía adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga.

- Discúlpame Azula – le corto Mai dándole la espalda, por primera vez no era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos – Debo retirarme tengo algunas cosas que hacer, te veré después.

No le dijo nada y la dejo partir.

Iroh se encontraba en la habitación del señor del fuego donde arreglaba la mayoría del papeleo, en sus manos había un pergamino. Hacia horas que había leído el contenido, pero aun así parecía dudar.

- Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve aquí – Pakku entro al despacho y vio a su amigo sentado detrás del gran escritorio, la mirada seria que vio en el señor del fuego le hiso saber que algo no iba bien.

- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de la orden… - dejo caer en el escritorio el pergamino, Pakku pudo distinguir la imagen oculta de un loto entre los bordes.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice que te tiene tan preocupado? – el echo de el que mismo líder de aquella orden secreta recibiera un mensaje y tuviera aquel semblante no representaba nada bueno.

- Tiene que ver con el Avatar…

Katara se encontraba en el puerto viendo como el barco en el que había llegado ahora partía con su familia, todos regresaban, menos ella…

Solo dos días después del cumpleaños del príncipe Zuko y después de hacer los acuerdos previos para su boda, su familia partió de regreso, no los volvería a ver hasta el día de su boda, la cual seria en seis meses. Aquel había sido el tiempo en que decidieron los jóvenes príncipes para llevar acabo su unión. Zuko pronto iniciaría su servicio militar y estaría en cualquier lugar de la nación del fuego, no regresaría si no hasta cuatro meses después, dejando el tiempo suficiente para poder realizar los demás preparativos a su regreso.

Y solo cuando aquel navío se convirtió en un punto en el basto mar del oeste fue cuando Katara sintió en su pecho un deje de melancolía y soledad.

- ¿Katara?

Su vista se desvió hacia aquel que la llamaba. La mirada dorada de Zuko estaba sobre ella al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano indicándole que tenían que regresar. Abordaron juntos el carruaje que los llevo de regreso al palacio al igual que los demás miembros de la familia real.

- Mi tío nos ha invitado a pasar unos días en la isla Ember – hablo Zuko mientras el carruaje avanzaba.

- ¿La isla Ember?

- Sí, por lo general pasamos ahí los veranos. Tenemos una casa cerca de la playa, creo que te gustará porque eres una maestra agua y… creo que te gusta estar cerca del agua… - realmente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo pero se sintió un poco tonto al expresarse de esa manera.

- Estaré encantada de ir – le dijo sonriendo. Debía admitir que Zuko se estaba portando muy amable con ella, en esos dos días le había mostrado el palacio y parte de la ciudad. Las actitudes con las que se habían conocido habían quedado atrás, o al menos por el momento, ambos parecían entender que de nada servía comportarse de manera infantil comenzando peleas por cualquier cosa, la mayoría de las pocas conversaciones que llegaron a tener giraban entorno a la nación del fuego, para Katara todo era novedoso, aunque se había mostrado renuente en dejar su tribu debía admitir que la nación del fuego era hermosa y ahora le tocaría conocer mas de ella – ¿Por cuanto tiempo iremos?

- Sera solo por tres días. Azula y Lu Ten también irán.

Esa misma tarde partieron, el objetivo principal no era solo para que Katara conociera más del que ahora era su hogar, si no también para que sirviera como distracción para la joven princesa, su familia acababa de partir y tal vez aun no asimilaba el echo de que se quedaría a vivir a ahí para siempre, mantener un ambiente familiar y de confianza sobre Katara era primordial y Iroh y Urza no se limitaban en lograrlo. Especialmente lo que mas deseaban es que los dos príncipes pasaran tiempo juntos y se conocieran un poco más.

Katara se dio cuenta que no viajarían solos, había pensado que los acompañaría la princesa Urza, pero en su lugar fueron dos gemelas, Lo y Li. Ellas habían sido las nodrizas de los príncipes y fueron destinadas a su cuidado durante su estadía en la isla.

- Bienvenidos a la Isla Ember niños – saludaron al mismo tiempo una vez que la embarcación arribó en el muelle.

Pudo contemplar en ese momento la enorme casa situada en lo alto de una pequeña colina, justo detrás de la casa se alzaba una pared de piedra brindándole protección natural.

- Ha pasado tiempo desde que vine a la isla Ember – hablo Lu Ten con algo de nostalgia.

- Yo igual – compartió el mismo sentimiento Zuko.

De niños era el destino a donde se dirigían todos los veranos, a sus mentes llegaron aquellos recuerdos. Fueron escoltados hasta la mansión. Era grande y poseía un patio de piedra en el interior con una pequeña fuente, las habitaciones tenían vista al mar así como una terraza donde probablemente era el comedor. Después de acomodarse en sus habitaciones fueron a disfrutar de la playa.

La casa del verano del señor del fuego, se encontraba muy separada del resto de las casas de la isla, permitiéndole tener su propia playa privada. Al bajar, todo se encontraba listo para los príncipes, habían colocado una tienda alzada con camastros y una mesa con bebidas y frutas de la región. Katara sentía el vaivén de las olas que le mojaban los pies, una sensación refrescante muy placentera. Veía el hermoso mar, el azul era muy diferente a las congeladas playas de la tribu del sur, aquella agua era cristalina y las nubes se reflejaban perfectamente, la isla Ember era todo un paraíso. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de nadar en el mar como en ese momento se le presentaba, en la tribu del sur, parte de su entrenamiento como maestra agua consistía en sumergirse en el agua congelada creando una burbuja alrededor de su cuerpo, cabe mencionar que mas de alguno fallo en la concentración haciendo que la burbuja se rompiera y terminaran en el fondo del lago congelado, una horrible experiencia difícil de olvidar, pero nunca Katara nunca experimentó nada como eso, su nivel en el agua control era el de un prodigio, aquello era lo mas cercano a nadar en el océano, además de las piscinas que se encontraban en las arenas de entrenamiento las cuales se mantenían a una temperatura agradable, la única vez que tuvo que probar las profundidades de la fría agua fue cuando Zuko hiso que cayera al fondo de la arena en aquel encuentro. La playa en la que se encontraba en esos momentos no era una piscina climatizada ni un lago congelado, era lo que siempre había querido conocer y disfrutar y planeaba hacerlo.

Un par de ojos ambarinos observaban a dos chicas a la distancia. Katara y Azula ya se encontraban adentrándose al mar mientras trataban de evadir las olas. Si ver a la princesa del sur con un vestido de fiesta lo había impresionado, verla ahora con traje de baño lo dejaba corto. Era muy sencillo de dos piezas, una falda blanca que se habría en su muslo derecho y un corpiño del mismo color con una pequeña piedra en el centro de su pecho, la figura que se dejaba ver con tan reveladora prenda no era la de una adolescente de dieciséis, Katara poseía un gran cuerpo, si bien Azula tenia mas curvas, la morena poseía largas piernas y una estrecha cintura que compensaba lo que aún le hacia falta por desarrollarse, sus caderas se enancharían y su busto, que ya era generoso crecería un poco mas hasta llegar a la plenitud de su desarrollo. Se sintió como un pervertido pensar de esa manera, nunca antes había pensado tanto en una chica como lo hacia por Katara, perderse en detalles como las piernas, que era imposible no verlas por su pequeño atuendo, su cintura y busto era algo que por lo general pasaba desapercibido, los ostentosos atuendos que visten las mujeres de la corte no hacen posible que alguien se percate de su físico, solo de la apariencia en general, especialmente el rostro, pero visitar una playa permite admirar a plenitud la figura femenina y la única en la que podía fijar sus ojos era en su prometida.

- Eh Katara ¿Me puedes ayudar? – Mientras ella y Azula nadaban no se percataron que Lu Ten se había acercado a ellas, se encontraba sobre una larga tabla color tinto, inmediatamente supo a que se refería y con una sonrisa de complicidad Katara asintió con su cabeza.

- Prepárate, no será pequeña – advirtió.

Se sumergió, después de un momento Lu Ten pudo sentir el cambio en la marea, a lo lejos vieron como una gran ola se acercaba, sonrió satisfecho, nadó hacia ella, Katara se encontraba en la cima.

- Toda tuya – gritó Katara cuando Lu Ten llegó con ella solo para después desaparecer en el agua, la magnifica ola que Katara había creado le permitió disfrutar de un increíble _tubo _que se formaba conforme la ola se iba cerrando.

Pero quien sufrió las consecuencias de aquella manipulada ola fue Zuko, al tratar de ingresar al mar se vio atrapado por la inmensa masa de agua que termino revolcado en la arena. Pese a las pequeñas burlas y risas ese día había empezado muy bien.

- Este lugar es muy relajante – Azula se encontraba sentada en uno de los camastros mientras disfrutaba de una bebida.

- Sí… lo es - Katara estaba sentada sobre una manta en la arena, abrazaba sus rodillas.

- La isla Ember es un lugar mágico – hablo Lo, una de las gemelas que se encontraba con ellas – Solo abran su mente.

- Puede ayudarlos a entenderse a sí mismos y a los demás – complementó Li.

La vista de Katara se perdió en el mar y en el sonido de las olas, de pronto su mirada azul se fijo en otro objetivo. Zuko y Lu Ten se hallaban practicando un poco de Surf, las olas no eran tan grandes como la que ella había creado, pero si lo suficiente como para realizar aquella actividad, El físico de Lu Ten no se podía pasar desapercibido y el de Zuko tampoco. Resultaba casi imposible deducir que poseía tal cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa, podía imaginar que estaba trabajo y poseyera algo de musculatura, su ancha espalda y el entrenamiento recibido al ser un maestro fuego no dejaba en duda eso, pero no imagino que el cuerpo del príncipe fuera tan esculpido. Su duro abdomen estaba muy bien marcado y que decir de sus brazos. Trago saliva, era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de un hombre que no sea el de su hermano y en la tribu del sur el clima no permitía que pudieran andar ligeros de ropa, ni siquiera en la piscina ya que el traje de baño era casi de cuerpo completo tanto para hombres como para mujeres, incluso ella se sentía un poco avergonzada al llevar tan poca ropa. Para ella, usar un traje de baño de la nación del fuego era como llevar ropa interior. Pero no se quejo de que aquellas prendas le permitiera una excelente vista de su prometido y valla que si era una buena vista.

- ¡Hey chicas! – les gritó Lu Ten - ¿No quieren jugar un partido? – en sus manos llevaba una pelota de playa.

- Seria aburrido si jugamos contra ustedes – dijo sin gana Azula – Pero… seria interesante si jugamos contra otras personas – la sonrisa que mostro hiso que un ligero escalofrió recorriera la espalda de los dos príncipes.

Siguiendo la idea de Azula se encaminaron a la playa pública. Katara pudo apreciar un poco más la isla, todo se encontraba cubierto de sombrillas y tiendas que protegían a sus dueños del sol. Había niños jugando en la arena y otras disfrutando del mar. Ese día estaba muy animado.

- ¿Por qué nos trajiste hasta aquí? – se quejó Zuko – ¿Piensas enfrentarte a niños?

- No, pienso enfrentarme a ellos.

Señaló un grupo en especifico un poco apartado de las sombrillas. Rodeados de un de gente había personas jugando a la pelota de playa. Se movían con maestría y por la forma en la que atacaban ponía en duda si eran simples aficionados o profesionales.

Cuando el equipo en turno perdió miserablemente ellos tomaron su lugar.

- ¿Enserio quieren enfrentarse a nosotros? No es por ofender pero no quisiéramos golpearlas chicas – Hablaba con altanería uno de los chicos con los que se iban a enfrentar, el equipo contrario estaba conformado por tres hombres y una mujer, aunque la fémina mostraba un poco más de musculatura que sus compañeros.

- Ellas no jugaran solas – Zuko salió a la defensiva.

- Hablaba en general – especificó el chico.

Eso fue más que suficiente para hacer enfadar al maestro fuego. Con solo ver la expresión de su hermano Azula sonrió, Lu Ten tomó posición ofendido al igual que su primo mostraba una ligera furia en sus ojos, el príncipe era de un carácter pacifico y amistoso, al igual que su padre, rara vez se molesta por alguna u otra cosa, pero en esta ocasión la ofensa no podía pasar desapercibida y compartía el mismo disgusto que su primo.

- ¿Crees poder Katara? – Le preguntó Azula antes de que tomaran lugar.

- Por supuesto, ya vi de que se trata – hablo con seguridad la maestra agua.

Nunca había jugado pelota de playa, pero con ver el partido anterior pudo entender la dinámica del juego, era simple solo podías tocar la pelota con tus pies, solamente en el saque era permitido usar las manos, había una red que separaba los lados de la cancha improvisada en la arena, si lograbas hacer que la pelota tocara en suelo del equipo contrario ganabas un punto. El partido se dividía en cinco tiempos delimitados por los puntos anotados.

Como eran el quipo retador ellos comenzarían el partido. Lu Ten y Katara se encontraban en la defensiva mientras que Zuko y Azula en la ofensiva. Lu Ten dio el primer saque, la pelota se elevó y fue Zuko el que atacó enviándola al otro lado de la red con una fuerte patada. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cayó directamente en la arena obteniendo así su primer punto. Sonrío satisfecho y aquella mueca iba directamente para el chico que se atrevió a insultarlo. Ahora era el turno del otro equipo de sacar, la pelota aunque venía con fuerza Zuko logro evitar que no tocara el suelo, en el rebote Lu Ten la elevó y fue Azula la que atacó, antes de que la chica del otro equipo pudiera evitar que tocara el suelo, la pelota llegó dándoles el segundo punto.

La satisfacción brillaba en su rostro mientras que los contrarios se molestaban cada vez más. En esta ocasión fue Katara quien recibió la pelota, girando su cuerpo para obtener velocidad la golpeó, fue un tiro desmedido, pues la pelota se elevó bastante y aunque cruzó la red apenas y logro el punto pues cayó centímetros antes de salir de la línea que delimitaba la arena de juego. Ya no tenían oportunidad de ganar, ellos tenían tres puntos, aunque lograran anotar los dos faltantes no había forma que obtuvieran la victoria. El enojo en el chicho que aparentemente era el líder era mas que obvio. En el ultimo lanzamiento Lu ten obtuvo la pelota, la lanzó pero su pie se doblo ligeramente haciendo que la pelota se elevara demasiado, caería en su propio terreno, pero Azula no lo permitió, tomando a Zuko como trampolín se impulsó desde su espalda y mientras la pelota estaba en el aire ella la golpeo con fuerza, fue a dar justamente en la cara del chico, la fuerza era tal que lo hiso caer y estrellarse de lleno en la arena, sobra decir que quedo inconsciente. Zuko sonrió por el resultado y él y Azula chocaron las palmas a manera de complicidad y felicitaciones por haber vencido.

- Fue divertido – sonrió satisfecha Katara.

- Sí, Azula tuvo razón en hacernos jugar con otras personas, fue interesante.

- Ustedes si que saben dar un buen show – la voz de un extraño llamó la atención de Katara, Lu Ten lo reconoció.

- Hola Zheng – saludó.

- Hola chicos – Azula y Zuko se acercaron a ellos – No sabia que andaban por aquí.

- Decidimos divertirnos un rato – sonrió Azula.

- Se nota – volteó a ver como había quedado el equipo contrario – Fue muy divertido ver como le patearon el trasero a Chan.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Zuko.

- Se da aires de ser el rey de la playa. Supongo que no los reconoció, pero en fin, se lo merecía – rio – Voy a dar una fiesta esta noche, ¿Les interesaría venir?

- Claro suena divertido – sonrió Azula.

El resto del grupo se miró y todos asintieron.

- Ahí estaremos, Gracias por la invitación – dijo finalmente Lu Ten.

Por la tarde se encontraban comiendo en la mansión, el comedor se encontraba en la terraza del segundo piso con una magnifica vista al mar, se sentía reconfortante comer ahí.

- Ese tal Chan – hablo Katara – No los reconoció ¿Cierto?

- Aparentemente – respondió Zuko.

- ¿Y por que no se lo dijeron?

- Por que eso es lo mas divertido Katara – Hablo Azula – Es interesante ver como se comporta la gente cuando no sabe quienes somos - Pudo entender su punto.

- Como las olas que borran nuestras huellas en la arena – Hablo Li – La isla Ember nos entrega una nueva vida.

- Esta isla revela nuestro verdadero yo – termino de decir Lo – Ambas hermanas se levantaron y después de unos movimientos coordinados dijeron – ¡A la fiesta!

Katara sonrió, le parecía divertido que hicieran ese tipo de gesto. En su mente quedaron gravadas las palabras de Li "_nos entrega una nueva vida_". Se podría decir que ella ya estaba empezando esa _nueva vida_. Inconscientemente Katara miró a Zuko solo para darse cuenta que él la miraba también, pero al verse descubierto desvió su mirada rápidamente.

Por la noche llegaron a la casa de Zheng, era grande si, pero no igualaba a la casa de playa donde ellos se hospedaban, ya había gente y todo parecía estar en buen ambiente ahí adentro. Lu Ten inmediatamente se dirigió a la comida, solamente en ese momento Katara recordó el gran apetito que poseía el príncipe, cuando visitaba la tribu del sur hacía competencia con Sokka en ver quien comía mas carne, aunque al final los dos terminaban casi iguales, con un dolor de estómago terrible, pero ni eso los detenía de seguir comiendo después de aliviarse.

Azula y Katara se encontraban platicando, cuando de sorpresa vieron como un grupo de chicos repentinamente caía al suelo, al hacerlo dejaron al descubierto a la culpable.

- ¡Ti lee! - grito de sorpresa al reconocerla.

- ¡Azula! me alegra verte – se acerco a ellas, Azula noto como miraba a Katara, en el cumpleaños de Zuko aunque Ti Lee estuvo presente, no se presento de manera apropiada.

- Oh, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarte, Ti Lee ella es Katara, la prometida de Zuko, Katara ella es Ti Lee una de mis mejores amigas.

- Es un gusto conocerte Katara – la sincera sonrisa que le mostro hiso que incluso Katara se contagiara de la felicidad natural que irradiaba la chica.

- El gusto es mío.

- ¿Por qué bloqueaste a esos chicos? – le preguntó Azula.

- Es que… no me dejaban en paz, creo que les guste demasiado.

- Al menos tu le gustas a alguien – la forma desanimada con la que hablo Azula llamo la atención de las dos chicas que se miraron entre sí.

- Oh vamos Azula, eres la chica mas inteligente y bonita que conozco.

- Y eres una gran maestro fuego – apoyó Katara.

- ¡Así es!

- Seguramente por eso se alejan de mi, me tienen miedo por lo fuerte que soy… - había tomado el cumplido de Katara como algo malo, no es que le molestara ser fuerte, pero ella ya presentía que era en base a su poder que algunos chicos se alejaban de ella - tal vez por eso mis padres me comprometieron…

- O tal vez solo necesitas que te venzan en un encuentro… - agregó la maestra agua.

Azula miró a Katara que se encontraba echando ojo para el techo mientras bebía su trago, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se echaron a reír, Ti Lee no entendía.

Zuko salió al balcón, no sabia que resultaba mas molesto, que lo trataran con tanta ceremonia y con unas desesperadas ganas de querer agradarle o que lo trataran de conquistar casi vulgarmente. Tenía la ligera idea de que era popular entre el genero femenino, pues las chicas que estudiaban en el palacio lo asediaban de vez en cuando pero la duda de que tal vez lo hacían por interés siempre estuvo presente, pero en esos momentos comprobó que su físico si atrae a bastantes chicas, aquellas no sabían quien era él, por lo que su apego era naturalmente por su apariencia. De cierta forma se sintió alagado pero al mismo tiempo era fastidioso tener a una persona sobre ti preguntándote constantemente sobre cualquier cosa. En ese balcón al menos estaría mas tranquilo. Se preguntó en donde estarían los demás, Lu Ten seguramente comiendo y lo mas probable era que Azula y Katara estuvieran juntas.

- ¿Zuko?

Volteo hacia quien lo llamaba – Mai – la reconoció – Hola – saludó gustoso – No sabia que estabas aquí.

- No… yo… Ti Lee me invito a venir a la Isla.

- Azula esta aquí por si quieres saludarla.

- Lo haré después. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tu? – se sentía cómodo cundo platicaba con Mai, era la única chica con la que había hablado además de su hermana o Ti Lee, pero a diferencia de la segunda Mai era mas reflexiva y sus temas de conversación un poco mas interesantes. Aunque casi siempre mantenía un semblante serio, al menos con él, podía sentir que se relajaba un poco.

- Estoy bien… Yo… - Zuko notaba la vacilación en Mai, algo muy extraño en ella - Quería… felicitarte, por tu compromiso.

- Gracias…

Un silencio los cubrió, Mai podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, la razón por la que había aceptado acompañar a Ti Lee a la isla Ember fue para olvidar momentáneamente su mal de amores, aunque no parecía funcionar pues la playa le molestaba y si se quedaba en la casa solo pensaría en una sola cosa, al ser invitadas a la fiesta de Zheng acepto de mala gana, mas que nada por que Ti Lee ya había asegurado su asistencia y fue por insistencia de ella que se encontraba ahí. Nunca espero encontrarse con Zuko, pero al verlo salir al balcón supo que era él, lo reconocería donde sea. Pensar que el estaba ahí solo significaba que _ella_ también lo estaba. Ahora su corazón latió con dolor, se llevó su mano a su pecho.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se acercó a ella. En ese momento supo que no podía esperar mas.

- Se que esto es imprudente de mi parte, pero... - se atrevió a mirarlo – ¿La amas? – Zuko abrió los ojos con asombro, no tenia que preguntar para saber a quien se refería.

Se quedo callado por un momento, no se esperaba esa pregunta y seria la primera vez que trataría de dar explicaciones sobre su compromiso ya que sus amigos no le preguntaron. Se llevo una mano detrás de su nuca pensando en una respuesta para Mai, siendo un príncipe podía elegir no responderle y tomar su pregunta como una ofensa, pero consideraba a Mai su amiga y darle una explicación de su compromiso lo veía como una casi obligación hacia ella. Por otro lado ¿Que respuesta le daría?

- Yo… la verdad… - el corazón de Mai latía fuertemente esperando la respuesta de Zuko – Mi compromiso es por obligación mas que nada…

Un casi suspiro de alivio y sorpresa salió del pecho de Mai, aunque deseaba escuchar esas palabras estaba más preparada por oír lo contrario, tenia una cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo de ligera alegría.

- Entiendo – Aunque Zuko estaba comprometido el saber ahora que era por _obligación _como él lo había mencionado la relajó bastante – Espero que me perdones por hacerte una pregunta tan personal.

- No te preocupes esta bien… - pero Zuko aun mantenía un semblante un tanto avergonzado y confuso – Supongo que es natural que lo preguntes por lo repentino que fue… pero fue algo que no se pudo evitar.

Mai solo siguió disculpándose y dieron el tema por terminado. Detrás de la puerta que sale al balcón Katara había escuchado todo, se aparto de ahí sin querer escuchar algo más.

Cuando Mai se retiró Zuko se quedo pensando en lo que le había preguntado. No sabía que responder, porque sus sentimientos hasta ese momento no estaban del todo claros, la respuesta que le dio referente a su compromiso fue sincera, pero respecto a que si la amaba o no ahí es donde por primera vez se puso a pensar en ello. Naturalmente cuando la conoció lo ultimo que pudo sentir por ella seria amor, pero aun así la había aceptado, no podía sacar de su mente cuando lo visitó esa noche en su habitación pidiendo disculpas. Juró ante su padre protegerla y cuidarla, y noto como sorpresivamente su actitud había cambiado, o al menos no se comportaba como la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero cuando la vio el día de su cumpleaños esa si fue una sorpresa. Se veía bella, de eso ni dudarlo y solo en ese momento pensó que la decisión de su compromiso no había sido tan mala, por otro lado, en estos pocos días pudo apreciar más su forma de ser, era tranquila, le gustaba los lugares que le mostraba especialmente el estanque con patos tortuga de su madre y el salón de té de su tío Iroh. Mostraba gran interés por la nación del fuego, y prestaba mucha atención cuando él le contaba de alguna tradición o historia de la misma. Era inteligente y además poseía modales, recordó que, cuando lo rechazó el se burlo que no se sabría comportar en una corte como la de la nación del fuego, pero estaba muy equivocado, en esos tres días sus modales fueron impecables.

¿Qué hacia a Katara diferente de las demás?

Tal vez su fuerza, eso ni dudarlo, era una increíble maestra agua, aunque era la primera a la que se enfrentó, haberla vencido siendo una de las mas fuertes de su tribu era algo muy bueno que decir de ella y de él también. Sonrió. Se había portado muy infantil al retarla a pelear con él, apenas ahora lo reconocía. Pero, por algún motivo, ya no veía como algo malo su compromiso… La imagen de una Katara en traje de baño y el vestido que traía en ese momento cruzó por su mente … se avergonzó y solo pudo culpar a sus hormonas de los malos pensamientos que se estaban generando, pero si era su prometida y próximamente su esposa… ¿No seria tan malo pensar de esa manera? ¿O si?

- Zuko – la voz de Azula lo distrajo - ¿Has visto a Katara?

- No, pensé que estaba contigo.

- Lo estaba pero hace un momento dijo que quería salir a tomar aire, pensé que estaría aquí.

Negó con la cabeza - Le preguntaré a Zheng si la ha visto.

- Esta bien. Pero no te preocupes, seguro anda por ahí.

Zheng no la había visto y eso le dio mala espina a Zuko, la casa estaba casi abarrotada de gente, después de preguntarle a otras personas le dijeron que habían visto salir de la casa a una chica con sus características. Por un momento pensó que quiso dar un pequeño paseo, pero le parecía extraño que no avisara que saldría de la casa. La buscó pero no daba con ella, comenzó a preocuparse, pudo ver el camino que conducía a la playa. No lo pensó dos veces en dirigirse hacia allá.

Su pecho dolía, y no sabia por que, si, si lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo, de lo que si estaba segura es de que estaba enojada. Le había dolido en el orgullo que le dijera eso a esa chica. Pero ¿Por qué había reaccionado así si era la verdad? Zuko estaba con ella por obligación, no había otro motivo mas que ese, pero si era así ¿Por qué la hacia enojarse tanto? Al decir que era solo una obligación se sentido como un perrito al que tiene que cuidar a diario, que horrible comparación pero…

- Si solo soy una obligación para ti ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME ACEPTASTE? – gritó y golpeó la arena para descargar su ira. Bien pudo haber elegido a cualquier estirada y hacer a esa infortunada su _obligación. _En ese momento ella estuviera en camino a su tribu, hubiera vivido ahí y con seguridad conocería a alguien de quien se enamoraría, ¡PERO NO! El niño bonito quiso hacerse el honorable y tomarla como su prometida. ¡PUES BIEN PUDO HABER ESCOGIDO A OTRA Y OBLIGARLA A DEJAR SU HOGAR Y A MI ME HUBIERA DEJADO EN PAZ! Pensaba con rabia.

- Valla valla valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – la extraña pero familiar voz la hiso voltear de donde provenía. Un grupo de chicos se acercaba a ella, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, el cual no tenia ni idea de donde era, solo que estaba en la playa – Qué suerte la mía el encontrarte niña.

Solo al mirarlo con detenimiento pudo reconocerlo, ¡Era el chico con el que había jugado pelota de playa! Tenia una venda en la cara que cubría parte de su nariz, por eso no lo había reconocido, el golpe que le dio Azula con la pelota fue mas grave de lo que habían imaginado. Se podía ver que estaba hinchado de sus ojos y un color morado los rodeaba.

- Y mira nada mas, estas solita – el grupo la rodeo, Katara lejos de sentir miedo pensaba que seria una buena manera de desquitar el enojo que traía dentro, el mar estaba solo a unos pasos, estaba muy equivocado si pensaban que era una indefensa chica.

- ¿Ella te dejo así la cara Chan? – uno de los que lo acompañaba hablo, ninguno de los cuatro chicos que había ahí reconocía Katara solo al que estaba con la cara golpeada, no eran los mismos con los que se enfrento esa misma mañana.

- No, no fue ella, fue otra – dijo con enojo – Pero desquitarme con ésta será suficiente – sonrió maliciosamente – Y cuando halla acabado contigo buscare a tus amiguitos y le hare lo mismo que me hicieron a mí.

Comenzó a mirarla como un depredador a su presa, Katara solo le sostenía la mirada advirtiendo cualquier movimiento que se le ocurriera hacer, no le tenia miedo, sea un maestro fuego o no ella confiaba en sus habilidades y no dudaba en salir bien parada de aquella situación, por otro lado, la advertencia de hacerle lo mismo a los demás le causo risa, gesto que no paso desapercibido al grupo, si supieran quienes eran los haría tragarse sus palabras, pero aquella carta decidió reservarla, preferiría patearles el trasero primero y revelar su identidad después.

- Que interesante, no pareces asustada – hablo de nuevo el mismo chico al notar su expresión de seguridad y la ligera sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, era alto, pero no tanto, sus ojos obscuros se fijaban en ella, podía sentir como su mirada recorría su cuerpo para después posarse en su ojos.

- ¿Debería estarlo? – respondió con seguridad Katara.

- Sí, si deberías – Advirtió Chan y justo en ese momento elevó su puño con intensión de golpearla, pero mucho antes de que se atreviera a tocarla y de que Katara tratara de bloquear su golpe, alguien mas lo hiso, el mismo chico que lo acompañaba detuvo su brazo.

- A las mujeres no se les golpea Chan.

- ¡Déjame! Esa perra se lo merece ¡MIRA CÓMO ME DEJO LA CARA!

- Tu mismo has dicho que no fue ella la que te golpeo. No tienes que desquitarte de esa manera, y viéndola bien, creo que podemos hacer algo mucho mas divertido ¿No crees? - comenzaron a reírse, Katara vio claramente las bajas intenciones - Eres muy bonita, no te había visto antes. ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?

Silencio.

- Parece que no quiere hablar – hablo uno de los chicos que la rodeaban.

- Eso se puede solucionar – dijo otro, este último trato de acercarse a Katara queriendo alcanzarla, pero antes de que su mano lograra si quiera rozarla ella se adelantó, sujetó el brazo del chico, después con sus piernas golpeo las de él haciendo que se elevara, impulsando desde el brazo que lo tenia sujeto hiso que cayera al suelo fuertemente.

- ¡Maldita! – Grito Chan abalanzándose hacia ella tratando de golpearla con su puño como quiso hacerlo anteriormente, Katara lo esquivo fácilmente y golpeando su cara, exactamente en la nariz, fue suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo gritando de dolor.

El tercer chico trato de sujetarla por la espalda, pero con su codo lo golpeo en su estómago, después con la palma de su mano golpeo su nariz y finalmente con una patada lo mandó lejos.

El ultimo chico reía divertido al ver tal hazaña de la chica, con razón se mostraba segura, sabía defenderse. Solo se escuchaban las quejas de Chan que lloraba y maldecía porque lo habían golpeado nuevamente en la cara, el dolor era horrible, probablemente le habría roto la nariz, la mancha roja que se estaba formando en el vendaje de su cara lo demostraba.

- Eso si que es una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa el único que quedaba en pie – Ahora estoy mas interesado en ti que antes – no dijo nada por su comentario – Pero debo advertirte – continuó – Que hasta aquí llegó tu suerte.

Pudo observar como de sus puños salía un ligero humo, un maestro fuego, con seguridad era el único que manejaba el elemento pues los demás la habían atacado limpiamente, por ese motivo ella no uso su agua control contra ellos, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban. Tomo posición de batalla quedando a espaldas del mar, el chico sonrió, seguía sin mostrar miedo pero eso solo lo motivo más. Atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo tal vez no sea buena idea, la chica sabía defenderse - _es una pena quemar tan bonito rostro_ – pensó solo para después atacar contra ella, se acercó lo suficiente para que pensara que la golpearía a puño limpio pero al acercarse a ella incendio su mano. Pero el fuego se extinguió tan rápido como fue creado, un chorro de agua atrapó su mano y no solo eso, el golpe de aquella agua lo impulsó hacia atrás haciendo que se golpeara con la arena, cayó sobre su espalda y giró después para caer de boca.

Cuando reaccionó miro su mano, estaba congelada y el totalmente empapado. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? La chica se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera se había movido un solo centímetro. ¿Quién rayos era ella?

- ¡Katara! – la voz de alguien lo hiso desviar su mirada, observó casi con asombro el sujeto que se acercaba a la chica - ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta? – la chica solo lo miraba con disgusto - ¿Qué… paso? – dijo después al ver como había personas semi inconscientes en la arena.

- ¡TU! – la voz de Chan llamó la atención de los dos que se encontraban de pie - ¡BASTARDO! TU Y ESA PERRA ME LAS PAGARAN! – de sus manos salían llamas, entonces si era un maestro fuego, pensó Katara.

Los ojos llorosos hinchados y amoratados, la venda en su cara manchada de sangre habían dejado a Chan irreconocible, Zuko no supo quien era o porque les había gritado de esa manera.

- Es el chico al que nos enfrentamos en la mañana – aclaró Katara. La cara de sorpresa de Zuko no se dejo esperar, Azula si que tenia feo alcance, mira que dejarlo de esa manera – Quiso la revancha – terminó de decir Katara justificando el porque había encontrado así a esos chicos.

Hasta ese momento pudo deducir en su mente lo que pudo haber pasado - ¿Tu hiciste esto? – la pregunta iba cargada de desaprobación. Katara solo giró sus ojos fastidiada y se alejó de él, lo menos que necesitaba era un sermón especialmente de Zuko. Él inmediatamente fue tras ella.

- ¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN? – gritaba Chan – ¿QUÉ NO SABEN QUIEN SOY? ¡LOS HARE PEDAZOS A LOS DOS Y ASUS AMIGUITOS TAMBIEN! – Lanzo dos ataques de fuego los cuales Zuko rompió fácilmente.

- Si tanto deseas enfrentarte a nosotros – hablo amenazadoramente – Ve al palacio y pregunta por los príncipes, estaremos encantados de pelear contigo de nuevo – sentenció. No se quedo para mirar la cara de estupefacción que se quedo graba en el chico al revelarle quienes eran, siguió a Katara que ya había avanzado un buen tramo, tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

- ¡Katara espera! – sujeto su mano haciendo que se detuviera, ella se soltó de su agarre.

- Suéltame, no necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer o no.

- No te iba a decir eso, pero de todas formas no debiste de haberte enfrentado a esos sujetos tu sola, pudo haber sido peligroso.

- Se cuidarme yo sola Zuko. No tienes nada porque preocuparte.

- Eres mi prometida Katara…

- ¿Tu prometida? – le corto con burla – ¡Por favor! Ni que fuera porque tu así lo quisieras

- Qué…? – se había quedado desconcertado por sus palabras.

- ¡Oh vamos Zuko! No tienes que fingir preocupación por mi solo con la excusa de que soy tu prometida, ni tu ni yo queremos esto así que hagámonos un favor y ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¿Por qué me gritas de esa manera? - la sujeto de ambos brazos con fuerza - ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? – no solo estaba confundido si no también enojado por su actitud. No lo entendía, pensaba que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, había aceptado lo de su compromiso y asimilado la idea de casarse y vivir con ella pero ahora todo parecía estar como al principio cuando le había dicho que la había aceptado como su prometida.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿En serio quieres que te lo recuerde? – le gritó soltándose bruscamente de sus brazos - ¡Me alejaste de mi familia! ¿Y todo para qué? Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme soltera para toda la vida que haberme comprometido contigo.

Su orgullo fue golpeado. Apretó con furia sus puños.

- Te recuerdo que fue tú culpa el que estemos en esta situación, tú y tú estúpido arreglo de casarte con el que te venciera. Si sabias eso ¿Por qué aceptaste pelear conmigo? – se desquito el también.

- ¿Tú por que aceptaste todo esto? Al final fuiste tú y nadie mas que tú el que tenia la ultima palabra – lo señalaba con el dedo de manera acusadora, culpándolo.

- Acepte por tu honor – le dijo con evidente enojo – Te puse a ti y a mis principios antes que mis propios deseos, pero ahora veo que fue un error.

- Y al final termine convirtiéndome en una obligación para ti – termino de decir Katara con amargura oculta en su enojo.

Esa palabra… de la misma manera en que se lo había dicho a Mai hace un momento, ¿Acaso ella...? Katara se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más alejándose de él. Zuko no la detuvo.

Estaba furioso y eso de dejaba ver, ¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Todo iba bien, si había escuchado su conversación con Mai ¿Por qué se molestaba? ella mas que nadie sabía que fue por obligación que la había aceptado, incluso ella misma se lo había dicho, ¿Por qué ahora le importaba tanto eso?

- Qué sorpresa – su mirada dorada se posó en quien le hablaba. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando se le acercó alguien.

- ¿Qué quieres Izao? – la forma en la que hablo dejaba mas que claro su evidente enojo ni siquiera detuvo su caminar.

- Solo quería preguntar por la chica de hace unos momentos.

Eso lo hiso detenerse. Zuko lo miro con furia.

- ¿Qué con ella?

- Oye oye tranquilo, vi que peleó con otros chicos por eso te preguntaba – mintió, el fue el último con el se enfrentó. Seria demasiado estúpido revelarle al príncipe de la nación del fuego que él y los amigos de su primo habían atacado a una chica, la cual era conocida por él.

- No hay nada que saber de ella – le respondió secamente para después alejarse. Esa respuesta no fue muy satisfactoria para Izao.

Por la noche, Azula y Lu Ten regresaron por su cuenta a la mansión, ni Zuko ni Katara habían regresado a la fiesta, lo único que pudieron pensar fue que decidieron dar un paseo juntos, no se preocuparon, al contrario era mejor para ellos el pasar un tiempo a solas y conocerse, al llegar a la casa se encontraron con Zuko pero no había rastros de Katara.

- Zuko ¿Y Katara? – le preguntó Lu Ten al confirmar que ella no había regresado.

- No lo se – respondió cortante.

- Es tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla.

- Ella puede cuidarse sola.

Después de ese comentario Zuko se alejó para encerrase en su habitación. Una hora después llego Katara, se había perdido pero no se los dijo, solamente les mencionó que había dado un paseo y perdió la noción del tiempo. Se quedó en su habitación y no salió a cenar al igual que Zuko. Azula y Lu Ten pudieron sentir que algo había pasado entre esos dos, su comportamiento en los siguientes dos días que estuvieron en la isla fue muy cortante, ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras y estaban renuentes en permanecer uno cerca del otro y mucho menos que se quedaran solos, todo el tiempo Katara se quedaba cerca de Azula o Lu Ten, pero si Zuko se acercaba ella se alejaba.

El regreso a la nación del fuego fue muy diferente al de ida, para esos momentos pareciera que no se soportaban el verse, los dos primos solo observaban en silencio, no había nada que pudieran hacer aunque no entendían el porque de esa situación, tampoco se atrevieron a preguntar.

Urza los recibió con alegría y esperaba encontrar a la pareja un poco mas unida, pero vio todo lo contrario, no podían estar mas distanciados que nunca. Eso la preocupó, especialmente cuando esa misma tarde Zuko había decidido partir a realizar su servicio de una vez por todas adelantándose por una semana, estaría en un barco que formaba parte del límite entre la nación del fuego y el reino tierra, su principal función era cuidar del trafico marítimo que entraban y salían a la nación por el este. Antes de partir fue a ver a Katara, la encontró en el estanque de patos tortuga.

- Partiré esta misma tarde hacia el este – se encontraba sentada en el suelo alimentando a los patos que se acercaban a ella, le daba la espalda y aun después de haberle hablado ella no volteo a verlo – Ya hable con mis padres y le he pedido que cancelen el compromiso – por algún motivo sus palabras le dolían pero ella no parecía inmutarse por lo que le decía – No puedo obligarte a que te cases conmigo siendo algo que ambos no queremos. Supongo que sabíamos desde un principio que esto no funcionaria – agrego finalmente casi con un susurro. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y antes de entrar al palacio volteó a verla, seguía en el mismo lugar, retomo su camino sin detenerse.

Una pequeña lagrima viajó por su mejilla, detuvo su recorrido con su mano… ¿Por qué lloraba? Y pensar que por solo un momento ya había aceptado su vida en la nación del fuego… La noche cuando fue su cumpleaños cuando le entregó su regalo pudo ver una sincera felicidad en él, y también le había asegurado que no rompería su compromiso, toco el collar en su cuello, la forma en la que se lo había dicho la hiso sonrojarse un poco en ese momento, pareciera… que solamente la quisiera para él, podía entender que su compromiso era sin amor pero… con el tiempo, tal vez eso se podría solucionar o ¿no? Zuko era atractivo, y que decir de su cuerpo, pero al menos pensaba que al comienzo si no había amor existiría la amistad y tal vez la confianza y en un futuro… ¡Que estúpida! Solo ella podía hacerse de esas tontas ideas. Zuko jamás la vería de otra manera mas que como una obligación, algo de que hacerse cargo solo para quedar bien. Se sintió un poco aliviada por sentirse libre, pero si era así… ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Las lagrimas salieron sin poder controlarlas.

- Katara… - era de noche cuando Lu Ten se acercó a ella, Zuko ya había partido pero ella no estuvo ahí para despedirse de él – Me enteré de lo que pasó – ella solo bajo la cabeza.

- Qué locura ¿Verdad? Comprometernos solo porque me había vencido en un encuentro, no se quien fue más idiota, yo por haber echo ese tonto juramento o él por haberme aceptado – trato de decir sin que se notara dolor en su voz.

- ¿Cuándo te marchas?

- Lady Urza insistió en me quedara al menos este mes, pero… no lo se…

Lu Ten podía entenderlo, su tía trataba de hacer tiempo para que se pudieran reconciliar, pero Zuko estaba lejos de la capital y regresaría en un mes o dos, al haber cambiado su destino en el servicio ahora el tiempo que estaría en el mar dependía del capitán del barco y del Almirante a cargo de la flota que vigilaba los mares del este, aun así la fecha exacta de su regreso no era segura y viendo la situación en la que se encontraba no dudaba que le tomaría mas tiempo en volver.

- Es una pena que se dieran así las cosas, pero deberías de quedarte un poco más de tiempo – le sonrió amigablemente – Nunca habías salido de la tribu agua, al menos deberías aprovechar la situación ¿No crees? No te haría mal quedarte una semana o dos antes de volver a tu hogar.

Su intento de darle ánimos hiso que sonriera por las buenas intenciones.

- Gracias, lo pensaré. Tu padre… no se si Zuko ha platicado con él, pero me gustaría al menos darle una explicación…

- No necesitas hacerlo Katara, si paso esto fue porque ustedes así lo quisieron… – ella bajo más la mirada lo que hiso que el sintiera cierta duda - Fue decisión de ambos ¿Verdad? – le preguntó. No se atrevería a decir que Zuko rompió el compromiso de un momento para otro solo por que sí, el mismo había visto la determinación que demostró cuando él le había sugerido cambiar de lugares y él se negó. Zuko estaba decidido a casarse, por otro lado, si esto había resultado así, tal vez la que influyó fue…

- Ambos lo decidimos - su voz, algo tenue pero firme se dejo escuchar irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, pero ella no lo miraba.

- Entiendo – después de un largo silencio agregó – No vine solo a preguntarte de esto si no a despedirme – Katara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ahora si había volteado a verlo – Mañana saldré de viaje, mi padre también se encuentra fuera de la nación del fuego, no se cuando regrese, por eso al enterarme de todo lo que había pasado quise saber cuando te marcharías para así poder despedirme de ti.

- Ya veo…

De manera cariñosa la abrazó, y Katara le correspondió el abrazo, pareciera que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Lu Ten veía a Zuko y a Azula mas que como primos los veía como hermanos, y Katara, que la había conocido desde niña podía sentir un sentimiento parecido el cual creció ahora que sabía que serian familia, sí le dolía que las cosas no hubieran funcionado entre ellos.

De pronto Katara se sintió inmensamente sola, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Lu Ten y el señor Iroh habían partido, Zuko de igual manera y de Azula, bueno a ella no la había visto desde que llegaron de la isla Ember. Se encontraba caminando por los jardines, en unos días partiría, a pesar de que se le había invitado a quedarse un tiempo, no podía aceptarlo, partiría después de enviarle una carta a sus padres explicándoles todo, pero cuando quería hacerlo las palabras simplemente no fluían. Por ese motivo había decidido salir a caminar.

- Es una hermosa mañana ¿No crees? – se asustó por un momento pero al reconocer a la lady Urza se calmo, se sentía demasiado apenada con ella que desvió la mirada.

- Sí lo es.

- Acompáñame a tomar el té – le pidió dulcemente.

Se dirigieron al kiosco que se encontraba en uno de los estanques algo separado del resto del jardín, Katara sabía que ese era el lugar donde el señor del fuego tomaba el té. Ambas damas se sentaron y fue la misma princesa la que sirvió.

- Zuko se encuentra en el mar del este, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver si no hasta dos meses o más – le impresiono que comenzara a hablar de él.

- Sí, eso me dijo – tomo del té.

Se hiso un largo silencio que dejo escuchar el suave roce del viento con los árboles y uno que otro canto de aves.

- Puedo entender los motivos que impulsaron a mi hijo a aceptar quedar comprometido con una persona a la que jamás había tratado – comenzó a hablar de manera clamada, Katara observaba fijamente a la princesa del fuego – Una vez que se decide por algo no hay nada que lo persuada de lo contrario – sonrió por la conducta de su hijo – Pero no puedo entender su repentino cambio – la miró fijamente, Katara no vio reclamo en sus ojos, si no ternura acompañada de duda, sabia que tenia que dar explicaciones.

- Ambos decidimos que esto no era…

- No te engañes a ti misma con excusas que no te crees – la interrumpió – Si mi hijo acepto casarse contigo, fue por ti y lo sabes, y si el decidió terminar este compromiso también fue por ti. Katara, ¿Acaso piensas que no serias feliz aquí? – ahora veía angustia en la mirada de la mujer frente a ella.

Cuando Zuko platicó con ellos esa tarde al llegar de la isla Ember y les pidió que rompieran el compromiso, no negó que fue algo inesperado pero al mismo tiempo pudo ver algo de confusión en los ojos dorados de su hijo, no le dijeron nada, Zuko había hablado con determinación y una vez que se desidia por algo… lo mismo había pasado cuando acepto comprometerse con Katara la primera vez, era lo correcto, pero obligar a dos jóvenes a casarse podía no ser una muy buena idea después de todo, sin embargo su comportamiento y el de la joven princesa hiso crecer en ella la seguridad de que todo marcharía bien y su instinto rara vez le fallaba, sin embargo esa noche no encontraba respuestas a ese cambio tan repentino, vio a Katara y por las condiciones en las que se encontraba pudo deducir solo una sola cosa, ella se sentía insegura, confundida, tal vez Zuko vio su vacilación y por ello decidió terminar con algo con lo que aparentemente ya no querían, especialmente Katara.

La joven mantenía la mirada baja incapaz de responder, al verla de esa manera solo te atrevió a preguntar lo siguiente.

- ¿Acaso, Zuko fue grosero contigo? – Dudaba que esa hubiera sido la razón pero ¿Con qué otro motivo podría ella poner fin a su compromiso? siendo que ambos ya lo habían aceptado.

- No – respondió rápidamente - Él no ha sido… el es todo un caballero.

Sí lo era, desde un principio Zuko había demostrado ser un caballero, el fue el primero en aceptarla aún en contra de sus deseos así como él se lo había dicho, pero por el honor de ella había tomado su decisión, y aún después de que ella lo rechazara de una manera tan grosera no cambio de idea. Se habían comprometido y sin entender del todo sus motivos ella lo había aceptado. Había aceptado a final de cuentas el seguir con todo eso, incluso en su mente ya se había echo una idea de su futuro, pero… todo caía en una sola palabra _obligación, _aunque fuera la verdad odiaba sentirse como una carga hacia él.

- Zuko me acepto aún en contra de sus sentimientos, yo… no soy nada mas que una obligación para él. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio seriamos si solo estamos juntos por ese motivo?

Urza abrió los ojos, ahora entendía un poco.

- Si mi hijo te acepto no fue solo porque te considerara de esa manera, si te hubiera visto de esa forma, hubiera preferido no tomar esa "obligación" y ser libre y creo que sabes que el pudo decidir eso cuando estuvimos en el polo sur.

Cuando fue a preguntarle sobre el por qué, el simplemente le dijo que la había vencido y por ello, ella era ahora su prometida, pero aun así, ni el sabía el porque realmente, se lo confirmo con la segunda respuesta que le dio, en ese caso, haberla aceptado sin tener un motivo solido ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué era ella realmente para Zuko?

Se dejo sumergir en un mar de dudas.

- Katara, ¿Qué sientes por Zuko? – aquella pregunta la tomo desprevenida – se que es muy poco tiempo el que llevan de conocerse y puede ser muy atrevido de mi parte decir esto, pero estoy casi segura de que mi hijo siente algo por ti.

- _No puedo obligar a alguien a estar conmigo si no quiere._

Esas habían sido las palabras que había dicho cuando le preguntaron el porque quería terminar con el compromiso. Entonces Urza solo pudo pensar que él si quería estar con ella, tal vez lo dudo en algún momento, pero podía ver seguridad en los días después de su cumpleaños que fue cuando ellos comenzaron a tratarse más.

Aquella declaración cayó como balde de agua fría en la maestra agua. Le costaba creerlo, recordó cuando aquella chica le preguntó si la amaba, pero la respuesta que dio Zuko fue que era una obligación, sin embargo aquello se refería a su compromiso, no a sus sentimientos, era imposible que se sintiera obligado a amarla, entonces la pregunta había quedado al aire y ella se fue después de escuchar esa respuesta, no quiso escuchar más.

¿Pero que siente ella por él? Le había dolido que la considerara una obligación y cuando él le dijo que el compromiso se había roto las lagrimas cubrieron su rostro, no lloras por algo que querías que pasara, entonces ¿Por qué lo había echo? ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto?

Una lagrima escapo de su mejilla y otra la acompaño. Se llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo mientras sollozaba cada vez más fuerte. Urza la miraba con cariño, al parecer se acababa de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos. Quiso acercarse a ella para consolarla pero alguien interrumpió.

- Princesa Urza – Katara inmediatamente levanto su rostro no sin antes limpiar sus lagrimas, el hombre que se acercó les hiso un ligero saludo, en su rostro se veía preocupación.

- Almirante Qian…

- Mi señora algo terrible a ocurrido. La embarcación del Señor del Fuego fue atacada y muy pocos sobrevivieron.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por la impactante noticia.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – hablo incrédula Urza.

- Han confirmado hace un momento, El señor del Fuego Iroh ha muerto.

Urza caminaba aprisa por los pasillos del palacio seguida muy de cerca por Katara y el almirante Qian quien le explicaba lo sucedido.

- El ataque fue durante la noche mientras cruzaban las islas de los nómades aire del sur, los sobrevivientes dicen que fue en medio de una tormenta, ráfagas de viento golpearon el barco provocando su hundimiento.

- Si fue durante una tormenta ¿Por qué piensan que los atacaron? – hablo Katara.

- Dicen que los tornados que lo golpearon no parecían algo natural de una tormenta y no solo eso, también aseguran que fueron atacados por enormes montículos de tierra.

- Esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué los atacarían? – la confusión de la princesa del fuego era mas que natural.

Llegaron al salón de juntas del señor del fuego, la puerta estaba cerrada, antes de que ellos se acercaran se abrió y el general Zhao, el encargado de la seguridad dentro del palacio salió de ahí.

- Zhao ¿Dónde esta mi esposo? – demandó la princesa.

- El príncipe Ozai se encuentra en una junta muy importante con sus ministros y demás generales, lo siento pero no puede entrar – Urza sabía que en juntas como esas ella no tenia voz ni voto, pero mas que nada quería saber de su esposo para ver como estaba reaccionando ante la situación, su hermano acababa de morir… - Almirante Qian, ordene a sus capitanes que se preparen de inmediato, saldrán en una hora.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Irán a atacar a los nómades aire y al reino tierra.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Urza, Katara simplemente se quedó en shock.

- El buque real del señor del fuego fue atacado por maestros aire y maestros tierra, lo hicieron durante una tormenta solo para cubrir su crimen. Los sobrevivientes no dudan de eso, ellos mismos aseguran haber visto navíos del reino tierra atacar la escolta del buque real – no podían creer lo que decía.

- Pero no pueden iniciar un ataque así como así – hablo con inocencia Katara.

- Claro que no pueden – hablo Qian – El único que puede movilizar la flota real es el señor del fuego, y en esta ocasión su hijo.

- Hemos perdido contacto con el príncipe Lu Ten después de enterarnos del ataque hacia el señor del fuego, el se encontra en Ba Sing Tse, si el reino tierra esta involucrado entonces debemos asumir que el príncipe ha sido tomado como prisionero, o tal vez ya se encuentre muerto, o en el peor de los casos fue él quien conspiro para la muerte de su propio padre.

Urza abofeteó al general. Las explicaciones que estaba dando eran indignantes.

Una mirada fiera se atrevió a propiciarle a ese hombre, mantenía un semblante fuerte y la mandíbula apretada por las declaraciones que el general había dado. Zhao ni siquiera se toco la mejilla roja por el golpe.

- Prepárese para salir Almirante – hablo sin despegar la mirada hacia la princesa – Es una orden directa del príncipe Ozai.

El hombre apretaba sus puños fuertemente, no podía ignorar una orden, había jurado lealtad a los señores del fuego, proteger y cuidar su nación, aunque el señor del fuego había muerto, tomar medidas tan drásticas no cabían en la forma de actuar ante tales situaciones.

- Me niego a hacerlo – Zhao lo miro con desprecio – Aun no hay suficientes pruebas que apoyen la teoría de lo ocurrido con el señor del fuego Iroh, además no existen motivos por el cual los nómades aire o los del reino tierra quisieran atacarnos, no podemos simplemente apuntar con el dedo y atacar, tenemos que esperar una respuesta por parte de ellos para saber la realidad de los hechos y si en verdad estuvieron involucrados o no.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

- Así es.

- En ese caso quedas relevado de tu puesto y serás encarcelado por traición hacia la nación del fuego ¡Guardias!

- ¿Qué?

Un grupo de hombres rodearon al Almirante y lo sujetaron fuertemente mientras que el trataba de poner resistencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo? ¡Usted no tiene autoridad para hacer eso! – protestó Urza.

- Claro que la tengo. Soy el encargado de la seguridad dentro del palacio, y lo que acaba de hacer el Almirante fue un acto de traición hacia la corona.

Se llevaron a Qian a la fuerza, Urza y Katara miraban con impotencia.

- Es oficial – continuo hablando Zhao - La nación del fuego le ha declarado la guerra al Reino Tierra y a los Nómades Aire.

* * *

...


End file.
